


Love,Loss,Legacy

by Arlezzy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlezzy/pseuds/Arlezzy
Summary: This story will take place in Tree Hill New York With things pulled from "The amazing Spider man" movies/Legacies Tv show and One Tree Hill tv show.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 40
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the first thing iv'e ever written so it may start off bad and slow but it will pick up, and i will get better at writing.

It Was Thursday the day before game day. We needed just one more win to make the playoffs. Being a freshman on Varsity was tough, I had to work 10 times as hard as everyone else because my dad was the coach so he would make me run,shoot and lift at 5 am every morning and the upperclassman wouldn't take it easy on because they thought i didn't earn the spot.There was so much pressure on me to preform. I couldn’t stay out past 10 pm ever. But i never really hung out with anyone or went to parties, it was always just me and my best friend Lizzie Saltzman, we’d always just go to the movies or stay home and watch stuff like Lord of the rings and Star Wars and then argue about dumb things like how great the Ewoks are or Aren't. She is my number one supporter, I could tell her any and everything. She knew every little thing there is to know about me, she has always been there for me. she knew me better than anyone and i knew her better than anyone, even better than her sister Josie Saltzman. Josie was a cheerleader, she was always the life of a party and was always a big talk around the school. She was dating a guy named Rafael for about a year, he was my competition on the Basketball court. We don’t get along because he only cares about himself on and off the court which is why him and Josie broke up. But if we want any chance at playoffs we have to get along. So i have to make sure to talk with him tomorrow or our season could end. But right now its time to go to bed, the big game is tomorrow. 

Its Here, Game Day. I woke up feeling nervous but excited, this was the big day for Tree Hill our school and town has never been known for sports teams but now we can change that. Everywhere i went people would always tell me good luck and that they were all counting on me. I would usually be able to block it all out But this time i cant, i feel responsible for everyone's happiness tonight, I cant let the town down. My mom would always make be waffles on Game days, Dad never liked me eating unhealthy on game days but i didn't care too much, I was in the best shape of my life and i worked hard everyday so a few cheat meals wouldn’t hurt. I Couldn’t wait to get to school to get some shots up before the first bell rang. Oh, 3 seconds left on the clock, Ravens down one Landon Kirby has the ball in his hands. 2 seconds left, he pulls up one second. He shoots it. its good and the crowd goes wild. Hey, Lizzie what are you doing here? Oh, you know just wanted to see how my best friend is doing before the biggest day of his life. Ha, thank you. Does this mean you will be at the game? Of course where else would i be? I know that Basketball isn’t your thing and that you only come to the games for me and it means so much, Lizzie. I’ll always be there for you,Landon no matter what. And you know that i’ll always be there for you too, Lizzie. Aw bring it in. Come On no hugs. We just had a heart to heart moment we must end it in a hug. fine. Okay, Landon let go. Nope just a few more seconds. Landon you are sweaty come on. it was your idea to hug it out. I hate you. oh, stop it you love me. okay, relax. Miss the gym is closed. Dad its Lizzie. You know no girls on the court while you are practicing. I'm just shooting around. It doesn't matter, its a closed gym players only. Hey, i’ll see you out there in like 20 minutes just gonna shower really quick before first period. Okay.

Hey, sorry about that. What was that all about? I think he’s just on edge about today’s game. I don't know why, you guys are obviously going to beat those Salvatore school losers. Don’t jinx it. You and Raf are two of the best players in the state You guys got this. Hopefully. If he actually plays with the team instead of for himself. Anyway, lets get to class the first bell already rang. Right. See you after? Yeah. Good Morning Landon. Good Morning Mr Saltzman. Take your seat. Okay, class can anyone tell me what page we are on in our text book? No one, Miss Mikaelson. Page number? Um, I don't…Page 224. Correct. But next time don't just yell out the answer. Sorry. Thanks. Don't mention it. whats your name? You don't know my name? No, i know your name, i just wanna know if you know your name. Landon… Kirby. Ha. okay. You’re Hope right? Hope Mikaelson.


	2. Love,Loss,Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Robyn and @legacy4h for helping me out with this. Sorry if i missed any Punctuation points or anything. still learning.

First period ends. Landon is heading towards the door. "Hey." Hope Stops him.  
"Hey back" Landon says.  
"Thanks Again for the save." Hope says with a smile.  
"No Problem.” Landon nervously says. “Good luck tonight." Hope says and smiles at him and pushes a part of her hair back behind her ear.  
"Thank you". Landon doesn’t know what to say back.  
"Well i'll be seeing ya." Hope gives him a look and walks away.  
"Yeah see ya". Landon walks away but then turns back around with a small grin on his face. Hope didn’t turn around which is good but it may have made things weird. “There you are,” Lizzie says to Landon. What took you so long? Landon gives her a weird look. What do you mean, I got here fast. Lizzie rolls her eyes no you didn’t. 

"Lizzie whats up?" Landon gave her a strange look.  
"I saw you and Hope mikaelson talking, what about?"  
Landon blushed and ran his hand through his hair "She was just wishing me luck for tonight's game."  
Lizzie smiled. "Well, now I know you guys will definitely win tonight."  
"How come?" Landon Looks at Lizzie in a funny way.  
"Landon, seriously?" Landon nodded. "Yeah."  
"Landon, you have been into Hope since the 4th grade." Lizzie said, smirking

Landon looks down at the floor embarrassed “How do you know that?” “Remember i know everything”. Lizza says with a big smile on her face. “Of course you do”. Landon says then looks at Lizzie and points to a girl. “Hey who's that girl?” Lizzie looks down the hall “I don't know, i've never seen her before”. Landon and Lizzie notice the girl is looking around and seems lost. They both walk up to her. “Hey, you need help?” Landon says to the Dark haired girl. She looks at them both. “Oh my gosh yes, i literally have no idea where i'm going.” She says. Lizzie asks to see her schedule. “Let’s see What class you have next.” “Anatomy with Mrs. Salvatore.” Lizzie says. “Oh, no way that's where we are both headed.” Landon puts his hand up for a high five with the new girl. ‘You can sit with us.” Lizzie says “Thank you.” The New girl says with a big smile. Landon also smiles. “I'm Landon by the way, this is Lizzie”. Landon puts out his hand for a handshake. “Nice to meet you both, I'm Penelope”. The three of them start walking to class. “So, how come you’re switching schools in the middle of the year? Lizzie asks Penelope. “My Dad got a job promotion and he accepted it so here we are”.Penelope says. “Glad to have you, you will love it here.” Lizzie says with a grin. “Hello Class.” Mrs Salvatore says to the class. “Hello.” The class says. “Hey, Landon”. Josie says as she walks up to him. “Hey, Josie.” Landon says with a smile. “Are you ready for the big game?” Josie asks with a serious look on her face. “Of course”. Landon says with confidence. “Well don't blow it.” Josie says then rolls her eyes. “Jeez thanks.” Landon lays his head down on the desk. “Hows Raf?” Josie asks Landon “How Should i know he's your boyfriend”. Landon lifts his head up and says in disgust “Ex boyfriend” Josie corrects him. “ah right.” Landon says with a little grin. “Lizzie, do you know if Dad is coming to the game tonight?” Josie asks Lizzie. “I think so, I'm pretty sure he has a date”.Lizzie says in an annoyed way. A date with who?! Josie isn’t happy and walks closer to Lizzie. “With Ethan and Maya's mom”. Lizzie says while looking down avoiding eye contact with Josie. “No way.” Josie takes out her phone. “That's What i was told. ”Lizzie says with a smile. “Oh, So you two are sisters,cool.” Penelope says to Josie and Lizzie. Josie looks at Penelope. “And, you are? Josie asks.”Penelope Park”. Lizzie says while looking at Josie. Josie continues to stare at Penelope for a few seconds. “Are you gonna stop drooling Jo”? Lizzie says to Josie, giving her a confused look. “what?” “Josie, please take your seat”. Mrs. Salvatore says. “Don't mind her, she pretends to be tough but she's pretty nice once you get to know her”. Landon tells Penelope tapping on her shoulder. I Kind of like her attitude, it's different. Penelope smiles.

Class ends: “Lunch time, Hey Penelope you wanna sit with me and Lizzie?” Landon asks Penelope with a smile. “Of course”. Penelope says with a sigh of relief, because she doesn’t have to sit alone. “So there's a big Basketball game today?” Penelope looks at Landon and asks. “Yep, and our star player right here is going to lead us to states”. Lizzie says while looking at her best friend, Landon.“Lizzie, we gotta make the playoffs first”.Landon puts his head in his hands with the feeling that Lizzie is gonna jinx it. “Which you clearly will, especially since Hope told you good luck”. As Lizzie gives Landon a little wink. Landon blushes. “Wait who's Hope? Penelope asks them. “Hope Mikaelson, Head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school her family nearly owns half the town and she's the owner of this boy's heart and has been since the 4th grade. Landon looks away with a little grin on his face. “So what's the problem, why haven't you asked her out?” Penelope asks Landon with a curious look on her face. Landon starts to look down at his food. “She doesn't date athletes”. “Well that's kinda strange since she's a cheerleader”. Penelope gives him a very weird look. “Yeah but she's had some bad experiences with them, She dated two football players Ethan and Roman and they both cheated on her so now she doesn't give anyone the time of day”. Landon felt horrible that that's happened to her twice. But he knew that neither one of them deserved her. “It's understandable. they broke her trust and her heart, now she can't trust anyone. But maybe you could be the one guy that changes all of that.” Penelope says to him with a hopeful smile. “Maybe, I don't know I don't really do good around girls.” Landon looks down and laughs. Lizzie seems annoyed after that statement from Landon. Excuse me?” Lizzie says and hits Landon in the arm. “Ouch, Ha, you know what i mean.” Landon looks away from Lizzie hoping she would switch topics. “No, I don't, why don’t you tell me what you mean.” Lizzie says putting Landon on the spot. “You're my best friend so it's different, it's easy to be with you and be myself.” Landon stares at Lizzie hoping she’s not mad. “Well, it could be easy if you would just go up to her and ask her out.” Penelope says trying to get Landon to go up to Hope. “It wouldn't work out.” Landon has no confidence when it comes to Hope. “Oh, Come on, Star basketball player and star cheerleader it's literally a perfect match. You might be the only person it would workout with.” Penelope says as she places her hand on Landon’s. Landon looks over at Hope as she’s sitting with her friends wondering if what Penelope said was true. “Was it a perfect match?”

Final period: “I was in my final class of the day, chemistry. I couldn't stop thinking about what Penelope said because it was true we were the star players on our teams, same age and i knew i would never hurt her the way Ethan and Roman did. But i also knew that my dad would never allow me to have a girlfriend right now during the season. But I didn't care, I listened to everything else he said. I got great grades, never went to parties. I'm never in trouble so he could let me have this one thing. It was the only thing i wanted. I just wanted Hope to be my girlfriend and to be her boyfriend. The perfect moment to ask her would be when school lets out. All of the winter sports teams eat dinner before the games together so maybe i could catch her before she goes with her team and eats. There she is at her locker putting her stuff away and grabbing her gym bag, this is the moment. Wow she's so beautiful, she's unlike anyone i've ever seen or known, those eyes, those light blue eyes and that smile. She doesn't smile often but when she does, gosh it makes me smile. As I walked over to her very very slowly thinking about what I was going to say to her. I see Raf, he goes up to Hope. “Hey, Hope.” Raf says as he’s smiling at her. “Hey.” Hope is shocked Raf is talking to her because they’ve never really talked before. “Are you excited for the game? Raf says as he’s leaning into her locker. “Should I be? She says in a annoyed tone. “Yeah, it's the big game if we win this game we go to the playoffs.” Oh, exciting.” Hope isn’t too interested in Basketball. “Yeah, so what are you doing after the game?” Raf asks Hope. “Going home and painting.” Hope says as she pulls out her phone. “Would you want to go to the cafe after for ice cream?” Raf asks Hope with a wink. “Raf, I don't date basketball or football players.” Hope says very loud and seriously. “I didn't say it was a date though.” Raf tries to play it cool. “You all are the same, you just want one thing. Thanks, Raf but no thanks.” Hope shuts her locker, Picks up her bag and walks away. 

After the team dinner: “Well that was a failed attempt.” Landon says to himself as he walks down the stairs to the locker room. I just watched Hope turn down rafael. Did that mean that i still had a chance? I can't worry about that anymore right now. I needed to go get ready for the game, I really couldn't eat anything and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. One hour till game time. It was time to fully clear my mind of Hope and focus up on the game. Maybe after i will be able to ask her out. We have to win though no way she agrees to a date if we lose, she won’t want to date a loser. “Landon you ready?” His Dad puts his arm around him.“Yeah, Dad always.” Landon has a serious look on his face. “Good, all these people here are counting on you, don't let them down.” His Dad says patting him on the back. “Gosh just what i needed to hear another person telling me that they were counting on me. I need to sit down and relax. Landon sits down by the team walkout area and puts his head into my hands trying to disconnect from everything but before he can. “Hey, it's Landon right?” Landon looks up and its Hope. “Yeah it is.” Landon says feeling embarrassed. “I thought that was you. are you okay, i saw you sitting here all alone i was worried that our star player wasn't feeling well.” Hope says to him with a really big smile. “Haha, oh no, I'm feeling fine just feeling a lot of pressure.” Oh, i know what that's like.” Hope says as she looks down for a second. “Really?” Landon gives her a shocked kind of look. “Of course, imagine being Varsity cheerleading captain as a freshman. But i guess you know all about that too.” As she gives him a little bump. “yeah, it's not easy.” “But I know you won't let the town down.” Hope says as she sits down next to Landon. “How do you know that?” Landon gives her a very cute and short smile. “Because, a little birdy told me that you never let anyone down.” Hope locks eyes with Landon, There are no words said for a few seconds. “Well I should probably get back and you should go warm up.” Hope stands up. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” as Landon also stands up. Hope starts to walk away. “Hey” Hope turns around. “Thank you, Hope.” As Landon just stands there and nods his head. “Don't mention it. Good luck, Landon.” As Hope and Landon both begin to walk away. Hope turns around one last time to look at Landon as he’s going through the tunnel. She’s blushing and smiling harder than she ever has. But what did it mean?


	3. Love,Loss,Legacy

Pregame: 15 minutes till tip off. Landon runs onto the court as the team is introduced. They start to shoot around. Landon is dribbling the ball. “Yo Landon, you ready man?” Raf asks. Landon gives him a serious look with a nod. “I’m always ready.” “Well good, just be ready to pass me the ball and follow my lead. This is my game tonight.” Raf takes the ball out of Landon’s hands. “If we want to win this game we need to do it as a team.” Landon takes the ball back from Raf. “You guys can do it as a team, I work better alone.” Raf tries to walk away but Landon grabs him by his jersey. “Not tonight you don’t, the salvatore school team is good. We have to play as a team.” Landon says in a loud tone. “Dude we are the best two players in the state, we don’t need the rest of the team.” Raf walks away with a grin on his face. 

One Minute till tipoff: Landon puts the ball back on the rack and joins the team huddle. “Okay boys, it's here, it's time to win this game and go to the playoffs. Landon and Raf you two need to be our leaders out there, work together and move the ball and take good shots.” Landon’s dad says. Raf and Landon looked at each other and looked away quickly. “Here we go! Landon says as he claps his hands. Landon looks up in the stands for Lizzie and Penelope he sees them and smiles. they wave at him. They were there alongside his mom. “Landon, Yo you see how good Hope Mikaelson looks tonight?" As Raf and Landon are walking onto the court. “Shouldn’t you be focused on the game?” As Landon gives him an annoyed look. “Dude the game is the easy part for me. The hard part is getting her to go out with me.” Raf stands there. “Maybe you should find some other girl to ask out.” Landon says not trying to give away that he likes Hope. ‘Nah man, I'm gonna get her to go out with me just you watch and see.” Raf looks over to Hope and waves. She waves back. Landon notices but tries to not let it bother him. 

Gametime: “Alright, gametime the moment i've been waiting for it was time to make the town proud. I still had butterflies in my stomach just like every game but this time was different, so very different. I wasn’t just playing for all my friends/teammates and the town. I was playing for Hope, I wanted her to see me as a winner. I wanted her to see that I was good enough for her. But did I even have a chance with her? Focus Landon as I say to myself.”

2nd quarter: “The Ravens are down ten, they are not playing as a team at all.” The announcer Wade says. “Landon, what are you doing out there, where’s your head at?” His Dad yells at him. “He’s right, i’m not focused at all. I couldn’t get my mind off of her. And all the pressure riding on this game.” Landon looks down at the floor. “Landon take a seat” His Dad yells at him again. “Coach, I have to be in the game, we need to win this game!” “Not until you get your head back in the game. Mg you’re in” Landon’s Dad signals to Mg and points to the seat for Landon. Landon grabs a towel and puts it over his face. Landon doesn’t notice it but Hope looks over to him with a worried look on her face. “The crowd can't believe the coach is benching Landon.” People are starting to yell out things. As the quarter ends the team heads to the locker room being down 16 points, every player is being very quiet. “There’s a sense of sadness from the seniors. The crowd was booing us as we walked off the court.” Landon noticed. 

“Wow i thought my pep talk would’ve done the trick.” Landon takes the towel off his head and sees Hope standing in front of him. “So did i.” as Landon gives a half smile to Hope. Hope smiles back. “So, what happened, why did your Dad bench you? Hope looks at him with a serious face. “I wasn’t focused on the game.” As Landon stares at Hope. “Well now it's time to get focused, Landon.” As she steps closer to him. “That’s easier said than done, Hope.”As Landon looks down angry. “I know, but Landon look at me” As they look at each other intensely. “You’ve got this, just believe in yourself. You’ve got me, Lizzie and the whole town behind you. We all believe in you.” “What did she mean, I have her?” As i think to myself. “Well, if i don’t get in there i may not play the rest of the game.” As Landon points to the locker room. “Yeah, right. Sorry.” As Hope moves to the side, and gives Landon a smile. As Hope starts to walk away Landon lightly grabs her arm. “Hey, Thank you, Hope. You’re amazing. I needed this.” As Landon looks straight into her blue eyes. “Not as amazing as you’re about to be in the 2nd half.” Hope laughs and lightly hits his arm. Landon starts to smile. “Lets Hope.” “Well, get in there.” As Hope pushes Landon away smiling. “Right.” Landon starts to walk away then turns around very fast. “Hope, um. Are you doing anything after the game?” Landon asks as he tilts his head down nervously awaiting her answer.“Ask me after the game” Hope Blushes and Landon smiles. “Okay, see you after.” Landon walks into the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Landon walks into the locker room and sits down. “Okay guys, we’re down but not out of it yet. Landon you’re going back in, are you ready? Landon’s Dad looks at him. “Yes Coach.” Landon looks up at his Dad. “Okay Raf, you and Landon need to take over this game for us. You two have to play together and get everyone involved out there. Push the ball on offense and we are going to full court press the whole 2nd half so everyone on the bench be ready. Mg you are going to stay in the starting lineup with Landon and raf, Will, and Matt. Now let's get out there and make this town proud.

Everyone walks out of the locker room, Landon is the last one to walk out. “Landon.” “Yeah, Dad.” “I know there’s a lot of pressure on you tonight, probably most of it from me. And I'm sorry for that. But I want you to know that I am so proud of you no matter if we win or lose. I want to go out there and play free and mostly just have fun Landon.” Landon and his Dad share a hug. 

3rd quarter: the quarter is almost over one minute and fifteen seconds left. Landon cuts to the basket for a layup, Raf passes him the ball, Landon goes up for the layup and gets fouled very hard and falls on his shoulder. The crowd goes silent when Landon doesn’t get up right away. Lizzie/Penelope and Landon’s mom stand up; they are so worried. Lizzie almost runs to the court but is stopped by his mom. Hope Drops her pom poms to the floor and tries to see if Landon is okay, but the ref stops her and backs everyone away. “Landon, son can you move your shoulder?” “A little.” Landon lays there in pain. Landon’s dad is furious at the other team's coach. “Is that what you teach your players, to play dirty?” Landon’s Dad walks over to the other team's coach but quickly gets stopped. By the players. Landon starts to stand. Everyone in the gym starts to clap. He tells his dad that he’s okay. and then looks at Lizzie/Penelope and his mom and gives them a thumbs up that he’s okay. “Number 23 you have to go get checked out in order to return to the game.” The refs tell Landon. Landon begins to get helped off the court by Raf and Mg. As he is leaving the court he looks over to Hope as he sees her with a hand over her stomach and another hand holding her head. Her pom poms are on the floor. He smiles, nods at her and gives a little wink telling her he’s okay.

4th quarter starts: Landon is back in the medical room getting checked out, he’s trying to get cleared quickly. “Landon, are you okay?” “Hey miss, sorry you can't be in here.” The trainer says. “It's okay, she’s my best friend.” “What are you doing in here, Lizzie?” As Landon looks and laughs at Lizzie. “I had to make sure you were okay, and I told your mom I would check on you. Why are you laughing?” As Lizzie walks closer to Landon. “Just trying to take my mind off the pain I'm feeling.” Landon says as the trainer is stretching out his arm. “Ow” As Landon yells out in pain. “Yep, it's definitely a sprain.” The trainer writes down on his clipboard. “So can i go back into the game?” Landon looks at the trainer fearful of the answer. “I wouldn’t recommend it. You need to go to the hospital and get some tests done.” As the trainer looks at Landon and Lizzie. “But if i wanted to, i could still play in the rest of the game now, right?” Landon stands up. “Yes, but Landon it is not a good idea. If you get hit in that shoulder or take another hard fall your season will be over and you will need surgery.” As the trainer explains to him. “Our season is on the line here. I have to give them everything I have.” Landon says out loud. “Landon, maybe you should listen to him. I saw the way your Mom and dad looked when you were down on the floor. They were terrified. I was terrified. And you should have seen Hope’s face. I have never seen that look on her face before. No one wants to see you get hurt.” As Lizzie puts her hands on Landon’s shoulders. “I appreciate that everyone was so worried about me. But now it's my turn to worry about everyone else. I can't let everyone down, Lizzie. We have to be greater than what we suffer. So if i have to suffer through a little pain then that's what i’ll do.” As Landon stands up, he moves his arm around and grabs Lizzie’s hand. “You ready?” Landon asks Lizzie. “Shouldn’t i be asking you that?” As Lizzie has a frightening look on her face. “Probably.” As Landon drinks a cup of water while laughing. “Well get out there, Landon. There's only a few minutes left in the game and we are still down.” As they both look at the Tv screen. Right. See you after. And do me a favor and don't mention what the trainer said to my mom. I don't want her to worry.” As Landon runs quickly through the doors not giving Lizzie a chance to say anything back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Landon walks back onto the court and over to the bench. The crowd goes wild. “Coach, I'm ready to go back in.” As Landon gives his dad a very serious look “How’s your shoulder?” His Dad looks at him. “It’s fine, I'm cleared. Let's do this.” Landon takes off his warm up jersey. “Two minutes left, down by 6 we can do this boys.” Landon looks at his team. The timeout ends “I know your shoulder isn’t good.” Raf says to Landon. “I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t fine.” Landon Says back. “Whatever, just pass me the ball.” Raf walks away. 4 seconds left, the Ravens are down one. Rafael leads the team with 27 points. “Okay, boys you did, you brought it back. Now we have a chance to win this thing. Landon, I want you to take the shot.” Landon’s dad tells him. Landon and Raf are both shocked for some reason. “Of course he wants his son to take the last shot.” Raf is annoyed. “What are you getting at?” Landon replies in a harsh tone. “He wants you to be the hero. The one that saved this team and town.” Raf goes to take the ball out. Landon stands still and looks around at Hope/Lizzie/Penelope/his mom and his Dad and the crowd. He takes it all in for what could be the last time this year.

4 seconds left on the clock: Raf inbounds the ball to Landon, Landon takes two dribbles and spins he finds Raf open in the corner. Raf shoots it as the buzzer goes off. Everyone watches the shot leave his hands. It goes in, The Ravens win by one. They are headed to the playoffs. Everyone is celebrating. Landon and Raf point at each other as a mutual respect thing. The crowd storms the court. Landon looks up in the crowd to see Lizzie/Penelope/His mom but only sees his mom and just looks at her. She is crying. “Landon!” As Lizzie and Penelope hug Landon none of them say much except smile and laugh. “What should we all do tonight, we have to celebrate this win.” Penelope says as she jumps up and down with Landon and Lizzie. As Landon turns his head he sees Hope walking towards them. “Give me a second.” As Landon stops jumping and walks towards Hope. Lizzie And Penelope smile as they are watching Landon walk over to Hope.

Landon walks quickly up to Hope and picks her up. She’s shocked and starts laughing. “Well, I guess my speech worked this time.” Hope smiles as Landon still hasn’t put her down. “I guess so. I'm gonna need a pep talk before every game now.” Landon puts Hope down. They both smile and stare into each other's eyes. “So it's after the game now.” As Landon walks closer to Hope. Hope blushes. Landon and Hope are so close, Landon moves a piece of her hair back behind her ear. Their faces get closer and closer. They almost kiss but get interrupted “Landon good game man.” as one of his friends grabs him. “Thanks” Landon is kind of annoyed that the moment got messed up. “So, do you want to go to the diner with me,Lizzie and Penelope? As Landon gives her a cute little smile. “Landon, i.” As Hope looks down at her phone and back up at Landon. “Hey,say no more, I get it you don’t date basketball players or Athletes in general.I get it. Have a good night, Hope.” As Landon kisses Hope on the cheek and walks away. Hope watches and wonders why she is just letting him walk away but then she looks over to her friend Maya and she’s telling Hope to go with him. Landon walks back over to Lizzie and Penelope. 

“Can you two give me like 20 mins while i shower?” As Landon throws his arms around them. “Sure, but hurry I'm starving. As Lizzie grabs her stomach. Landon comes out from the locker room after showering. He sees Lizzie/Penelope sitting waiting for him. He was walking up to them but then he hears someone say hey behind him. It's Hope. “Hi. I thought you would have left by now.” As Landon looks at her. Yeah i was going to but then i realized that i was making a mistake.” As she looks at Landon. “So does this mean you want to go now?” “Yes.” As they both smile. “Okay well, Penelope and Lizzie are over there waiting so let's go get them and then we can walk to get food.” Landon says as he turns towards Lizzie and Penelope. “Okay, great.” As she smiles. Landon puts his arm out Hoping that Hope will take it. She does and they walk over to Lizzie and Penelope and head to the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope/Landon/Penelope/Lizzie are at the diner: Here you all go one pepperoni and one cheese pizza. Landon’s mom says. “Thanks Mom.” Landon says. “You’re welcome guys.” “That’s your mom?” As Hope looks at Landon with a smile. “Yep, we own the place.” As Landon puts his hands over his face. Only Lizzie knew. “That's so cool, free food and drinks anytime you want.” As Penelope looks around. “We should come here after every game.” Hope says to all of them. “Well me and Lizzie have been for years now ever since middle school. Now we have you two to add to the fun.” As Landon Puts his hand on top of Hope’s. She’s kind of shocked but she likes it. “Penelope did you tell your parents where you were?” Lizzie asks her. “Yeah, I texted them, they normally let me stay out till 12 on weekends.” Penelope looks at her phone. “How about you?” As Landon looks and leans into Hope. “I should probably go now, I told my parents I was getting a ride home.” As Hope looks at Landon. “Where do you live?” As Landon,Lizzie,Penelope all look at her. “I live about 20 minutes from here.” Hope says. “Oh, that's great. Landon can walk you.” Lizzie winks at Landon. Hope sees. “May i?” As Landon wipes his hands off after eating the pizza. “I would really like that.” As she smiles. “Okay, well let me just tell my mom that we are leaving.” As he stands up and walks over to the counter where his Mom is. 

“Hey Mom, I'm gonna walk Hope home. I’ll see you at home.” As Landon hugs his mom. “So that's the girl you picked up in the crowd after you won the game.” Landon’s mom gives him a look and laughs. “You saw that?” Landon looks down as he’s so embarrassed. “Yes I saw it, I have pictures too. She’s very pretty Landon.” His Mom Taps his shoulder. “Yeah, She is.” Landon looks over at Hope. “Well, dont keep her waiting Lan.” As his Mom pushes Landon away. “Hey, you ready?” Landon puts his hand out to Hope. “Yes.” Hope gets her bag and says bye to Lizzie and Penelope. “See you two later.” Landon says to them both. “I’ll call you later tonight for details.” Lizzie waves bye to them. 

Landon and Hope walking: “So, your mom is amazing.” Hope starts off the conversation as they were walking in silence. Landon laughs. “Well, she thinks you are pretty amazing too. She told me that right before we left. She saw me pick you up after the game.” “Omg she did, What did she say?” As Hope looks at Landon as they are walking. “Well, she thought we looked very cute and she said that she took a lot of pictures, so i’m guessing she caught it on camera. She said she’s never seen me that happy before.” Landon looks away from Hope feeling a little embarrassed. “Well i definitely want that picture.” Hope winks at Landon. Hope almost crosses the street without looking but Landon grabs her hand and pulls her back because it was a red light. “Hey, it was a red light.” “Yeah, but there were no cars coming.” As Hope gives Landon a look. “Yeah, Cars come out of nowhere pretty fast. I can't have you getting hurt or anything on my watch.” As Landon grabs Hope’s hand tight. “Landon Kirby, my hero.” As they stare at each other for a few seconds. Then a loud honk goes off. It's a car telling them to go across. As they both run across and laugh.

10 minutes later: “Well, this is my house.” As Hope lets go of Landon’s hand. “Wow, it's huge.” Landon looks around shocked and impressed. “I would invite you in but my parents are home and it's late.” Hope turns to him with kind of a sad look. “Hey, I'm just glad that I got to walk you home. Best part of my night.” As Landon looks at her and moves in closer to her. “Well, the nights not over yet.” As she grabs his hand and looks straight up at him. He grabs her face and they move in closer, their lips almost touch but then they both back away fast when they get interrupted by her mom. “Hope, honey it's time to come in now.” As Hope’s mom stands by the door watching. “Ah, of course.” As Hope looks very angry. “It's okay, I guess this just wasn’t the right time.” As Landon winks at her and gives her a hug. “Maybe tomorrow we can hang out and catch a movie or something.” Landon waves at Hope’s mom. “Yes, I would love that, so give me your phone.” As Hope takes Landon’s phone from him. “What are you doing with my phone as Landon smiles at her. “Well if we are going to make plans then you need my number silly.” As Hope kisses his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Landon.” “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Landon turns around to start walking home. But after a few steps he jumps up and down and starts to run home because he’s so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Landon gets home and has his eyes closed as he shuts the door and leans against it. “Gosh I wanted to kiss her so badly. It was the perfect moment till her mom ruined it.” “Must have been some walk home.” As “Seylah” Landon’s mom says as she’s smiling at Landon. “Why would you say that?” Landon takes off his jacket. Landon, look at that smile on your face. I haven't seen you like this ever. As Landon tries to watch away from his mom and into his room. “You should invite her over for dinner sometime Landon.” Seylah takes out some juice from the refrigerator. “Yeah, i don't know about that Mom. You know dad doesn’t want me to have a girlfriend during the season.” Landon says as he sits down. “Girlfriend, you asked her to be your girlfriend?” As she gives Landon a cup of juice. “No, not yet. But i really want her to be my girlfriend. When we were walking home tonight and holding hands I didn't ever want to let go. She being with her makes me so happy, Mom. and it scares me.” Landon with his head on the table. “What scares you, Lan?” As she taps him on the head. “Falling in love.” As he slowly lifts his head at his mom. “Why would falling in love scare you Lan?” As Seylah looks at him with a serious look. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way that i am feeling now?” As Landon kisses his mom on the cheek and goes to his bedroom. 

HOPE’S POV

Hope goes into the kitchen after she comes into the house. “Omg why did she have to interrupt our moment, i wanted to kiss him so bad”. “So, Honey who was that outside?” Hayley asks Hope. “Landon.” As Hope tries to hide her smile. “Aw honey that's good. Maybe you should invite him over for dinner sometime.” Hayley says. “I don't know, Mom we haven't even gone on our first date yet or anything.” Hope says trying to get away from her mom. “Well when are you?” Hayley asks. “Tomorrow. Maybe.” Hope says as she walks away. 

LANDON’S POV

Lizzie and Landon Phone call: “So how was the walk home?” Lizzie asks Landon with a smirk on her face. “It was really good Lizzie, thanks for bringing up the whole walking her home thing. Not sure she would’ve let me if you didn’t say that.” Landon puts his phone up against his Pc as he starts to change. “Landon are you serious right now, Do you see the way she looks at you? Was there a goodnight kiss?” As Lizzie types on her laptop doing her homework. “ugh, no. we almost kissed but her mom interrupted. and No, I don't see it. But you are the 2nd person to say something.” Landon says as he puts on his shirt. “Wait, who's the other person that said something?” Lizzie says as she stops typing. “My Mom, she said we looked really cute and I guess she got a picture of us on the court.” Landon says as he's looking at Lizzie. “Haha omg i have to see that.” Don't worry i'm sure she will be handing out pictures to everyone that comes over.” As Landon looks at the pictures around his room. “Yo, whats Penelope up to, we should add her to the face time call.” As he looks through his phone for her number. “She can't talk right now, she’s having a talk with her parents.” Lizzie says as she starts typing again. “Hope, it's nothing bad.” As Landon and Lizzie go silent after that. “Who are you texting?” Lizzie asks Landon. “Hope.” As Landon smiles. “Oh, you got her number?! My best friend is growing up so fast.” Lizzie claps. “Omg shut up.” As Landon starts to blush. “Omg.” “What?” As Lizzie looks right into her screen with a worried look on her face. “Hope is face timing me.” As Landon starts freaking out. “What should i do? Landon moves around his room. “Answer it duh. Don't keep her waiting, Night loser.” Lizzie says. “Goodnight Nerd.” As Landon ends the call with Lizzie and answers Hope’s. “Hope, hey. “Hi.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hope And Landon facetime: “So, my mom wants to meet you.” Hope says smiling at Landon. “Oh, really? Should I be nervous?” As Landon looks at her while laying down. “Of my Mom, no. But my dad is a different story.” Hope looks away from the screen. “So, it really sucked that your mom interrupted our moment.” As Landon gives her a smile through the phone. “Yeah, but i’m sure there will be many more moments.” Hope starts to blush. “Oh, really.” As Landon has a very happy look on his face. Landon gets a text from Raf. 

Raf: Meet me at the River court now.  
Landon: Dude its 1 am.   
Raf: And? What Daddy won't let you out right now.  
Landon: I’ll be there. 

Landon And Hope:

“Hope i’ll talk to you tomorrow. As Landon gets out of bed. “Landon wait what's going on?” As Hope stands up. “I just got a text from Raf telling me to meet him at the river court.” As Landon puts on a sweatshirt. “What, why?” Hope seems very worried. “I have no idea.” As Landon puts on his shoes. “I can go with you.” Hope says as she turns on her light. “And have you get in trouble with your parents and they find out you were with me, no. I don't want to start off on the wrong foot with your parents.” As Llandon turns off his room light. “Landon.” Hope says. “Hope, no. I'll call you after I get home if you are still awake.” Landon goes out the window. 

Raf And Landon: “About time.” As Raf throws the ball at Landon. “Why are we here, Raf. Why am I here?” Landon throws the ball at Raf. “I saw you and Hope getting close.” As Raf shoots the ball. “Okay, and?” As Landon is just standing around looking at Raf. “And you know I wanted her.” As Raf walks up on Landon. “Well, you can't have her.” Landon walks away. “I’ll play you one on one.” Raf yells out. “For what?” Landon turns around. “For her.” Raf grins. “No way, Hope’s not a game.” Landon shoots the ball. “Come on, Landon, she won't even know. I’ll tell you what. If you win i’ll start playing with the team. No more solo act.” Raf throws the ball back at Landon. “But if I win. You have to break off whatever thing you and Hope have and you follow my lead on the court.” Raf looks around, he’s being really cocky. Landon thinks about it because he really wants to win state and he knows they need Raf to play with the team in order for that to happen. “It's a good offer but no, i'm not willing to lose Hope over some game you want to play. As Landon puts the ball down on the ground and walks away. “We’ll see about that.”

Raf tells Ethan and Roman to tell everyone that there’s a big 1 on 1 game going down here at the River court tomorrow. “Landon said he’s not playing tho.” Roman says. “He will.” Raf says as he keeps shooting. “Either of you two have Hope’s number?” Raf asks Ethan and Roman. “Yeah, here.” Roman gives him the number.

Raf and Hope: “Hey, it's Raf.” Raf has her on speaker phone. “Hi?” As Hope is wondering where Landon is. “Is Landon with you?” As Hope sits up. “No, he was. But he left after we made a deal.” Raf just stands bouncing the ball. “What deal?” As Hope puts her hand on her head. “The deal for you.” “What?! As Hope yells. “Landon wouldn’t make a deal like that.” As she starts pacing. “Well, he did. I didn’t think he would. I thought he really cared about you.” Raf says with a smirk. Hope hangs up on him. Landon tries to call Hope but she doesn’t answer. 

The next day: Landon left Hope a ton of messages but she still has not returned his call. Landon logs onto twitter and sees a post from a lot of accounts saying there’s a big one on one game going down tonight at the river court and that he’s playing Raf. Landon realizes that Raf must have lied to Hope and told her about the deal. Landon races out of the house to run to Hope’s.


	9. Chapter 9

Landon gets to Hope’s house. Hi, Mr Mikaelson, I was wondering if Hope was here. Landon says as he’s shaking. “She is, but she doesn’t want to talk with you.” Klaus Says. Please sir, I just need to clear something up with her. I want you to leave my house now.” As Klaus closes the door in Landon’s face. Landon looks up to see if Hope is looking out the window but she’s not. Landon gets a facetime call from Lizzie. “Landon, what is going on, are you really playing Raf one on one for Hope?” Lizzie yells at Landon. “No, I'm not. But Hope believes I am, I didn't agree to any deal. I would never bet on Hope.” Landon says as he’s walking down the street. “And did you tell her that?” Lizzie is shaking her head at Landon. “No because she won't take my calls or anything. I even tried to go to her house but her Dad told me to leave.” Landon doesn’t know what to do. “I think i have to play him, Lizzie.” Landon stops walking. “Are you sure Landon. What about your shoulder?” Lizzie asks. “It hurts alot but I can't back out of this. If i lose Hope because of this i’ll never forgive myself. Plus if i have lost her i have to make sure i win for the team.” Landon looks at Lizzie but she doesn’t say much. “I need you there tho, Lizzie and penelope. I need someone in my corner.” Landon says. “Oh, don’t you worry, Penelope and i will be there and you better win!” Lizzie throws her hands up. Landon laughs. 

Landon back at home: Hey, honey where have you been? Seylah asks. I had to go to Hope’s.” Landon is walking around fast looking for his gym bag. “Landon, what's wrong?” Seylah asks. “Nothing, why do you ask?” Landon won't look his mom in the eye. “Well, because you are walking around fast and you haven't told me about Hope and why you went to her house. Last night you couldn’t stop talking about her.” Seylah walks over to Landon. “Mom, something happened and i don't want to talk about it. I have to go to the river court in a little so I can't eat dinner.” Landon kisses his mom on the cheek. “Okay, good luck honey.” Seylah says. Landon looks shocked when she says that. “What do you mean goodluck?” As Landon looks at his mom. She holds up her phone at him. “What, did you think i wouldn’t find out about this?” Seylah looks at him. “Lizzie told you didn’t she?” As Landon gives his mom a look. “Well i am gonna have to have a talk with her.” Landon says. “Oh relax, Landon, she just wanted you to have some support.” Seylah hits Landon in his arm. “Ouch.” Landon grabs his shoulder. “Ouch, what's wrong with your shoulder.” Seylah asks. “Nothing, I hurt it earlier today.” Landon says knowing he shouldn’t be lying to his mom. “Lets go get it checked out.” Seylah says. “No. mom, I'm fine.” Landon says as he heads towards the door. “I'll see you later tonight mom. Love you.” Landon leaves. “Love you too.” 

Landon gets picked up by Josie/Lizzie and Penelope. “So Landon, are you ready for this?” Josie asks. “Of course.” Landon slaps Josie’s hand. “Good, you cant lose to him.” Josie says while looking at the road. “Surprised you want me to win.” Landon leans back in the seat. “Why, Of course I want you to win. It's not like I'm dating Raf anymore. And hearing about what he did is disgusting. I hope that Hope forgives you.” Josie says. “So do i. But i didn’t do anything wrong. It doesn’t make sense that she would believe him over me.” Landon says in a frustrated tone. “I know, Landon but she’s been through alot with your type.” Josie says. “Whoa my type?” Landon says out loud. “Yes, your type Josie says laughing. “I am nothing like them, I wouldn't hurt her like that.” Landon says as he looks at his phone. “I know Landon, but she thinks you did now. You have to show her the real you.” Josie says. Landon just stays silent while trying to focus on the game. 

Rivercourt: Landon/Lizzie/Josie/Penelope arrive at the court. Landon hands his bag to Lizzie and hugs her and Penelope. “Good luck Landon, you got this.” Lizzie and Penelope say. Landon sees Raf/Roman/Ethan on the court messing around. Landon walks up to them. “I’m here, I'm ready.” As he walks straight up to Raf. “Where's Hope?” as Raf laughs. “You should know. Whatever you told her was really messed up.” Landon just stares at Raf. “Well you should have accepted the deal when i made the offer.” Raf says with a smirk. “Let's get this started.”Landon says as he takes the ball from him. “With pleasure, let's do this. How’s that shoulder?” As Raf laughs. Landon has a very serious look on his face. Landon shoots the ball to warm up and as he goes to get the rebound he sees her. He can't believe she’s here. He has to talk to her, she has a sad look on her face, he knows he’s to blame for that. But he wants to change that. He wants to put a smile on her face. He starts to walk up to her but gets stopped by maya. “She doesn’t want to talk to you.” “Can you just tell her that I didn't accept the deal and that I would never do that to her.” Landon says walking away from her. “Then why are you here, playing him?” Maya yells out. “Yeah why are you here?” Raf Asks. “Shut up, check the ball.” “Here we go ladies and gentlemen Rafael Vs Landon. Who's gonna take it?” As Wade and Kaleb are announcing.


	10. Chapter 10

Rivercourt:

“Make it take it.” Raf says. “Okay, shoot for the ball.” Landon throws it at him. Raf makes the shot. He gets the ball first. There are at least 200 people here at the River court to watch this. “Oh, great everyone’s here to see you lose to me and lose Hope.” Raf starts to dribble. “I don't plan on losing.” Landon smiles. 

Raf is up 10 to 9 they are playing to 13. Raf scores again, it's 11 to 9 now. Lizzie is so worried, she biting her nails. She never does that. Hope turns around she cant even watch. Lizzie walks over to Hope. “So are you really gonna believe Raf over Landon?” Lizzie asks Hope. “I don't know what to believe.” Hope looks at Lizzie and then they both look at Landon. “Hope, he really cares about you, all he talks about is his being with you. He’s been in love with you since the 4th grade. He would never bet on you. Hope looks away from Lizzie.

“12 to 12. Next point wins.” Kaleb says.“ Landon has the ball. “All eyes on you, don't miss.” Raf says. Landon backs away from Raf and starts dribbling. He stops and looks at Lizzie then Looks at Hope, he smiles. He gets past Raf, he goes for the dunk but gets fouled really hard by Raf and lands awkwardly on his shoulder. He isn’t getting up. Lizzie yells at Raf “Are you kidding me, that's your teammate Asshat. I guess that's the only way you can beat him is by hurting him.” Most of the crowd is cheering for Raf. Landon grips his shoulder while he’s on the ground. He's trying not to yell out in pain but he can't even stand up, let alone dribble or shoot. 

Hope has tears in her eyes, She grabs Maya’s hand and squeezes it. She is so worried because Landon hasn’t gotten up yet. “Foul, Landon’s ball.” Wade announces. Raf sets the ball down on the three point line. “Check up.” Landon begins to stand up. He picks the ball up and just hands it to Raf. He laughs, and takes it and dunks it. Rafael wins the game. A Lot of people are cheering and gathering around him. Landon stands there for about 15 seconds just watching Raf celebrate then his eyes and Hope’s meet. There are no words said. They don't move towards each other. Then Landon turns and walks away from her and everyone. Lizzie/Penelope/Josie are all shocked and sad. Hope just stays standing there shocked until Maya forces her to walk away.

“Landon, hey why did you do that, Why did you just give him the ball?” Penelope asks. “I literally can't feel my arm right now. There was no way I could shoot.” Landon says. There are scratches on his face. “Well we have to get you to a hospital now. Like right now.” Lizzie says. “Lets go.” Josie says. “My dad is going to be so mad.” Landon looks down at his hand and it's bleeding.

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Maybe that’s why our first kiss got interrupted. Maybe i'm not good enough.” Landon throws his arm sleeve. “Maybe it's for the best, Landon. If she doesn’t see how great you are then that's her loss.” Josie says. "Thanks, Josie." Landon says and takes out his phone. 

“Hey Mom, I'm at the hospital with Josie/Lizzie/and Penelope.” Landon says. “You are where?!” Seylah yells out. “The hospital. I think i broke my shoulder.” “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Seylah says.


	11. Chapter 11

Landon is still at the hospital. Josie/Lizzie/Penelope haven’t left his side. His parents are also there. “Hi, Landon i'm Dr. Gilbert, I'll be going over your x-ray with you.” The Dr says. “So am i okay, can i play in our District game on Friday?” Landon asks in a concerned voice. “Landon, your shoulder is very messed up. You dislocated it twice. It is a very bad fracture. You are done for the season.” The Dr tells him. Landon looks at his friends and parents. He can't believe what he’s just been told. His Dad is very angry.

“No, I am playing in our next game. We have to make it to the states. I can't sit out.” Landon slams his hand on the desk. And walks out of the room. “Landon.” As his mom and Dad yell. Lizzie follows him out. “Oh, Landon i am so sorry.” Lizzie hugs Landon. “We are going to get through this together, i am here for you.” Lizzie hugs Landon even tighter. They hug for a good three minutes in the hallway. “I need to get out of here, I can't stay here.” Landon says. “Let's leave then, where do you want to go?” Josie says. “Anywhere but here.” Josie grabs Landon’s hand. “Lets go.” They all leave the hospital. 

They are at an all night diner. “What do you all want, it's on me.” Landon says. All four of them get milkshakes. “Landon you know everything's gonna be okay right?” Lizzie says. “Hopefully. Thank you three for being here.” Landon takes a sip of his milkshake. “No place we’d rather be.” Penelope says. “Enough about me.” Landon says. “Lizzie, what's up with you and Mg?” Landon laughs. “Nothing is up with us.” Lizzie blushes. “Okay sure.” Landon takes another sip.

All of a sudden the doors open at the diner and all of them turn around to look to see who just walked in. all of them are shocked when they see Mg/Rafael/Hope/Maya all walk into the diner. “What the fuck are they doing here.” Lizzie says. Landon just stares at Hope, then she sees him out of the corner of her eye and is stunned to see him here. She falls into Maya not watching where she was going.

“Landon do you want to leave?” Josie asks. “Hell no, they aren’t going to ruin this for me. But i can’t believe that she is here with him. This is such a slap in the face.” Landon stands up and goes to the bathroom. 

Hope notices. Landon washes his hands and throws water on his face. Landon opens the door and he can’t believe who is standing at the door. “Hi.” Hope says, looking Landon right in his green eyes. “I need to get back to my friends.” Landon says trying to get past Hope. “Can you just give me a second.” Hope puts her hand on his chest to stop him. “Why are you here talking to me instead of who you came here with. You clearly didn’t want to talk at the river court.” Landon is annoyed. “I just wanted to know how your shoulder is.” Hope tries to touch his shoulder. Landon doesn’t let her. “Why don’t you ask the guy you’re here with how my shoulder is. Thanks to him I'm out for the season. Now Excuse me.” As Landon slips past Hope and just walks away. She looks at him and she realizes how much she truly cares about him. She knew that she had just made a huge mistake by coming here with Raf.

“What happened back there?” Lizzie asks. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Landon sits down. “Good try out there Kirby.” Raf yells out laughing. “Are you all ready to go?” Landon asks. “Yeah, let's get out of here.” They all say. They leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the story takes a turn. Time for the Spider man stuff to come into play. Sorry this chapter is a long one. I'm still trying to get better at writing so bare with me. Enjoy.

The next school day was weird. The whole school was talking about what happened at the river court. I was annoyed, hurt mentally and physically, my season was most likely over and I lost the girl of my dreams. The girl I've wanted for so many years. But I knew that maybe it just wasn’t meant to be for us. I just kept saying to myself that We have to be greater than what we suffer.

“Landon, are you ready for the field trip today?” Josie grabs Landon’s Arm. He winced. “What field trip?” Landon stops. “The school trip to the big New York science lab.”Josie gives him a look. “I’m really not looking forward to that.” Landon stops at his locker. “Why not isn’t science like your favorite?” Josie helps Landon get his math book. “Yeah, but we are going on the trip with our math class, which means Raf/Hope/Ethan are all in that class with us so we have to stay with that group on the trip. 

“Well, at least you’ll have me, Penelope and Lizzie there.” Josie picks up Landon’s bag. “Where is Lizzie by the way?” Landon looks around for her. “She had a makeup test.” Josie says. “Okay, well we should probably head to the third period. I'm sure she will be there.” Landon takes his bag from Josie. They get to class. “Lizzie, there you are.” as Landon’s face lights up. He really needed his best friend right now. “I haven't seen you all day. How was the makeup test?” Landon looks at Lizzie. “Boring. I didn’t really study for it.” Lizzie lays her head down on the desk.

“Why wouldn’t you study for it?! You know how strict your parents are about your grades.” As Landon keeps talking to her. “Landon, it's going to be okay, it's just one test.” Lizzie lifts her head up. They both stop talking because class is about to start and Hope/Raf/Maya/Ethan all walk into class. “Yeah, yeah the champ is here as Raf expects applause for beating Landon at the river court. Landon puts in his Air pods to drown out the sound. Hope looks at Landon but he doesn’t look at her. 

“Okay class are you all ready for the field trip?” The class responds saying “Yes.” at the same time. “Okay, well everyone get up let's head to the bus." Mrs Salvatore says. They all start walking out of the class and to the bus. “Landon, we’re sitting together on the bus right?” Lizzie takes out one of Landon’s earbuds. “Duh.” Landon says and puts his earbud back in. They start getting on the bus. Landon sits down and Lizzie is about to sit down next to him. “Hey, Lizzie, do you mind if i sit with him? Hope asks. “I don’t think he wants to talk to you.” Lizzie tries to sit down. Landon is looking out the window, not paying attention to anything. “Please I really need to talk to him.” Hope continues to beg Lizzie. “Fine. I guess that means I have to sit with Raf. No, you can sit with Maya. 

Hope sits down and taps Landon on his shoulder. He turns to see Hope and takes out his air pods. “Why are you sitting here, where is Lizzie?” As Landon stands up to look for her. “She let me sit here because i wanted to talk with you.” Hope puts her hand on his shoulder. “I don’t have much more to say. I said all I needed to the other night at the diner.” Landon is about to start listening to music but Hope stops him. “I didn’t say all I had to say though.” Hope looks directly at him. “So what more did you want to say?” As he starts looking right at her. All he wants is to be with her, he wants to let her in but he knows he can't. “That what you saw at the diner was nothing. I only went because of Maya. She likes Mg and she wanted back up because he was with Raf so she pretty much forced me to go. All I wanted was to be with you that night. Especially after you got hurt. When i saw you at the hospital with your arm in a sling my heart broke because i know how much basketball means to you.” As she put her hand on his knee.

“Wait, you were there at the hospital?” Landon is shocked to find out. “Yeah, i asked the nurse what room you were in but she couldn’t give out that information so i waited with Maya. and then i saw you storm out of the room and Lizzie hugged you and you were crying, there was nothing i wanted to do more than hug you myself and tell you that i was here. But then I saw Josie and she grabbed your hand and you all left so i hid behind the wall so you wouldn’t see me.” Hope’s hand was now on Landon’s cheek. 

“Wow.” Landon has his eyes closed as Hope’s hand hasn’t left his cheek. “But that still doesn’t explain you believing Raf over me. You really thought that I would bet on you, Hope, I have wanted to be with you since the 4th grade. I would never blow that chance like that. And you believing him showed me that you didn’t really want this thing between us to go anywhere. You wanted a reason to end it.” Landon puts his earbud back in. “No, Landon I didn't.” The bus stops and they are at the New York science lab. 

“Well, I'll see you around.” Landon says to Hope and stands up and walks to Lizzie. Hope just stays sitting there. Until she’s the last one off the bus. “How did the talk go?” Lizzie says as she walks a little behind Landon. “It went nowhere really. Did you know she was at the hospital that night we all went?” Landon asks. “She was?!” Lizzie is surprised. “Yeah, she told me on the bus.” Landon says. “Well you should forgive her. She obviously really cares about you.” As Lizzie stops Landon from walking. “She still believed Raf over me though. She didn’t even ask me if i really agreed to the deal, she wouldn’t take my calls or anything. Then she goes with him to the diner. Even if she was just doing Maya a favor it still hurt.” Landon Looks at Hope while talking to Lizzie. “She went with him to the diner but who was the one person that she really wanted to talk to and who was the one person that she couldn’t keep her eyes off of? You.” As Lizzie slaps Landon in the arm. Landon starts thinking to himself. 

The group of Landon/Lizzie/Penelope/Josie begin to walk around the lab alone because you were allowed to separate from the teachers because there was a lot of security. They were now looking at the spiders. There were a lot of different kinds. Landon noticed one was missing from its cage but he didn’t think much of it. It was a Radioactive Spider also known as a Black widow spider. Landon was really into Science stuff so he was taking lots of notes on the spiders. Lizzie thought they were so gross. “Landon let's get out of here and go look at something else.” Lizzie starts scratching her neck. “Okay, one second.” Landon finishes writing down something. 

Landon And Lizzie begin looking at the rats which Lizzie didn’t like either but it was better than spiders. “Landon go talk to her, she’s right there by herself.” Lizzie walks Landon towards Hope. “Hi.” London walks up to Hope. “Her eyes get big. “Hi.” She says in a low voice. “Can we talk and walk around?” Landon asks Hope. “Of Course.” Hope smiles. “Lizzie/Penelope/Josie smile and start walking together. “So, about what you said on the bus. It meant a lot, I'm just really scared and nervous. Being around you makes me nervous because I really really like you. And I'm just scared that you will realize that I'm not the guy for you.” Landon looks down and away from Hope. “Oh, Landon you are the perfect guy for me. I realize that now more than ever.” As she puts her hand under his chin to lift his head up. They both smile and go in for a kiss but before they can. “Ow.” Landon says He sees a spider bite on his hand and starts to sweat. He doesn’t feel well. And passes out. “LANDON!” Hope screams loud. Lizzie/Penelope/Josie all run to his side. “He’s not breathing, we need to intubate.”


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since Landon passed out at the science lab. He hasn’t woken up yet. He stopped breathing for three minutes, he's been on the ventilator for the whole time. The doctors don’t think he will wake up. Hope/Lizzie/Josie/Penelope have been by his side everyday after school. The Basketball team has won its last 3 games which means they are going to state. Landon would be so happy for them but so mad that he didn’t get to play in that game. The State championship game is in 3 hours. 

Penelope and Lizzie and stop by the hospital before the game. Lizzie doesn’t want to go to the game at all. But she promised Seylah that she would take pictures since Seylah wants to stay at the hospital with Landon. Hope already came to the hospital twice today. “Landon please wake up for me. I really miss you. I need you, Landon Kirby. You have to wake up so we can go on dates, so you can sing for me. Yeah, Lizzie told me about that. And so i can give you the biggest kiss of your life.” Hope kisses Landon’s cheek. 

Lizzie and Penelope are laying on both sides of Landon’s bed talking to him. “You know your girlfriend has been here everyday. And she always lays in bed with you. She is so in love with you. So you need to wake up because I want to see my best friend be happy. Come on Landon you can do it. I need my star wars partner back. I need my best friend back. Lizzie kisses Landon’s forehead. “We will be back tomorrow. 

Penelope and Lizzie start walking out of the room. But then they hear coughing and they see Landon’s arm rise. “Nurse!” two nurses rush in. They remove the tube and Landon comes off the ventilator. “Water.” Lizzie grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Landon. “What happened, why am i in the hospital?” Landon stands up fast and looks at Lizzie. “Landon you almost died. You stopped breathing for three minutes. The doctors weren’t even sure you were going to wake up.” Lizzie hugs Landon so tight. Penelope just watches because she knows what Lizzie and Landon mean to each other. She knows what Lizzie has been through these last two weeks without Landon. She hasn’t been her usual self.

Lizzie called Landon’s mom and she got there as soon as possible. She kept working at the diner because she knew Landon wouldn’t want her or his dad to stop their life. She got to the hospital and hugged Landon for about thirty minutes straight and never let go. “So if i have been out for two weeks does that mean the basketball season is over?” Landon looks around at everyone. “Landon, the state championship game is tonight, that’s why your dad isn’t here right now.” Seylah says. “Wait tonight?” Landon starts taking off his hospital gown and looking for his bag. “Whoa that's way more Landon than i want to see.” As Lizzie turns away from him. 

“Landon what are you even doing?” Penelope says. “I’m getting ready for the game.” Landon puts on pants and a shirt. “Uh, did you forget that your shoulder is literally fractured. and you literally just woke up an hour ago after being sleep for two weeks!” Lizzie looks at him. “Really, it feels fine and i feel great.” Landon starts doing push ups. The doctors are shocked. They can’t even believe he is awake. “I have a game to get to so, Mom can you sign me out?” Landon puts his shoes on. “No, Landon. You need to get back in bed.” Seylah says. “No, Mom, I have to play in that game. And I need to see Hope. I miss her.” Landon puts on his hat. “Did anyone tell her i was awake?” Landon looks at Lizzie. “No, she was already on the bus and i thought it was something she should find out in person not over text.” Lizzie sits down on the bed. “Okay, well i am not staying in the hospital. I’m fine. My shoulder is fine, so i am playing tonight.” Landon says very loudly. The doctors walk back into the room. “It seems like your shoulder has completely healed. There’s no tear. It's not fractured.” everyone in the room is shocked. “Welp there we have it. It's game time.” Landon pulls Lizzie off the bed. “We gotta go.” Landon puts his bag on over his shoulder. “Hey Doc, can you write me a doctor's note or something so i can play in the game?”

Landon/Penelope/Lizzie/Seylah are all making the drive to the stadium where the game was being played. They are about 30 minutes away. Ravens are down big in the 2nd quarter, Landon’s leg won't stop shaking. “Hey, why are you so nervous?” Lizzie says as she stops Landon’s leg from shaking. “I’m nervous to see her.” Landon looks at his phone. He still has a picture of him and Hope as his screensaver from the night when he walked her home. it was the only picture they ever took together. 

They arrive at the game. It's the third quarter. “Landon go get changed. Quick.” Lizzie throws the bag at Landon. Penelope and Seylah are getting their seats. 

“Oh, boy here we go.” Landon starts putting on his uniform. He is so nervous. Just a few hours ago he was unconscious now he’s about to play in the biggest game of his life in front of thousands but most importantly in front of the girl that he loves. Landon has all of his stuff on. He begins to walk down the stairs and through the tunnel. He’s shaking, he starts to walk over to the bench and all of a sudden the crowd erupts with a standing ovation. Hope see’s Landon and loses it. She starts crying. Maya hugs her. Landon joins his team. “Landon… what are you doing here son, why aren’t you at the hospital?” His Dad hugs him. “I’m here to play. Let's win State.” As Landon takes off his warm up. “Your shoulder though.” Landon’s dad looks at him. “It's healed. The doctor even cleared me. Here’s the note.” Landon hands him the note and looks around. “I don’t know about this Landon, if something happens to you out there.” He puts his arm around Landon. “Dad, i am fine. I’ve never felt better. We are down 11 with 7 minutes left so you need me.” As They look eye to eye. “Alright. But as soon as i see any signs of you not seeming like yourself i'm pulling you out.” He lets Landon head to the scorers table. “Fine.”

Landon is in the game. “Uh oh, he’s back. And just in time.” Raf says as he puts his hand out to Landon for a fist bump. Landon is surprised that Raf is happy to have Landon back on the court with him. “Are you ready to win this thing?” Landon asks tucking in his jersey. “Come on bro, let's take this.” Raf starts to get hype. Landon takes the ball out. The cheerleaders are there under the basket. “Gosh you are so beautiful.” Landon leans towards Hope without looking at her and says. She begins to blush. “Oh, and I heard you. I heard everything you said, It's why I woke up.” As Landon passes the ball in and runs down the court. Hope stops cheering she is just so shocked,stunned and happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Six minutes left in the game. 

“Landon Kirby just got into the game and has already changed the tone of the game. He’s made his first two shots.” Kaleb announces. Ravens are down eight. Landon steals the ball and dunks it. It's down to six. Landon is jumping up and down and he is hyped. “ The other team calls a time out. 

“Okay, Boys three minutes left. We can do this, just trust each other out there. Landon and Raf you two need to lead us to the win. Now more than ever I need my star players on the same page. Landon and Raf looked at each other. “We got it coach.” They both said. The timeout is over. “You know this is your big moment right?” As Raf taps Landon on the chest. “What do you mean?” Landon stands there looking at the crowd behind Raf. “Dude that girl, this crowd, the school. They all care about you so much. You should have seen this town for the two weeks you were sleeping. Nothing was the same. Tonight you can become Tree Hill royalty.” As Raf Passes the ball into Landon.

Landon dribbles the ball up the court. He finds Rafael open for a three in the corner. It's good. Wade Says. Landon gets taken out of the game for a quick breather. And goes back in with just over a minute left. They are down two. Mg hits a two and now it's tied with twenty two seconds left. The crowd is going crazy. One last time out happens. “I’ve gotta say i am so proud of you all tonight. We were down seventeen points at one point and now it's tied. We have a chance to make the whole city proud of us tonight. I want you all to leave it all out on the floor.” As the coach gives his final speech.

“Landon make sure to not let number four pull up for a shot.” Raf says patting Landon on the back. Landon gets hit with two screens which leaves number four wide open for a two. He knocks it down. Ravens are down by two with only seven seconds left. The Ravens have no time outs left so they have to inbound it right away. Landon has the ball he races up the court. He throws it to Mg six seconds on the clock… Mg passes it to Raf four seconds left.. He takes a dribble to the left and kicks it to Landon with two seconds on the wing for a three. Landon shoots it as time expires. Everyone’s eyes are on the ball. It's completely silent. Bang!! The shot goes in the Ravens win! They are the state champions!! 

Landon/Raf hug. “Nice pass.” Landon Says. “Nice Shot.” Raf laughs. Lizzie/Penelope hug each other as they are jumping up and down. Seylah rushes to the court to hug and kiss her husband. Landon bends over as the crowd storms the court. He cannot believe what has just happened. He can't believe he is a state champion and that he made the winning shot. He puts his hands on his head. 

“Landon, oh my god you did it, you guys did it!!” Lizzie hugs Landon so tight. “I am so happy for you Landon.” Penelope looks at Landon with a huge smile. “Get in this hug you are a part of this. We are the trio.” Landon pulls her in. the three of them hug for a few seconds. Landon pulls away from them because he knows that he needs to go find Hope. He gives Lizzie and Penelope a look and they automatically know that he should be with Hope. 

Landon breaks away from the crowd in the middle. He sees her just looking up at the roof of the stadium watching the confetti fall. He stands there for about a second just admiring how beautiful she looks and in this moment he realized that he was truly in love with this girl and that he will always be in love with her. He starts to walk towards her and then she looks down and her blue eyes meet his green eyes. “Nice shot. Nice smile.” As Hope and Landon hug. But this hug was different. Hope has never felt this safe with anyone ever but with Landon’s arms wrapped around her she just melts and allows him to hold her fully. 

“Best night of your life?” Hope looks at him. “The night’s not over yet.” As Landon pushes a piece of Hope’s hair back and holds her face. Their faces are as close as they can be without kissing. It's like a scene from a movie. They both laughed and looked at each other and then there was no space between them anymore. Their lips were touching, it was just one long everlasting kiss. It wasn’t sloppy, just passionate and slow. Landon lifted Hope up as he kept kissing her. She didn’t make a sound like the last time he picked her up. She was just focused on his lips. They were just holding each other. finally they had their moment, They weren't letting anyone interrupt this moment.

He slowly puts her down. “So.” As he kisses his head and puts his arm around her. “So.” As grabs his arm. “I guess I owe you a few dates.” As they both laugh. “Yes, you most certainly do.” she kisses him again. Landon wraps his arms around her. “So how about I take you out tonight after I get changed?” As he kisses her. “I like the sound of that.” As they walk towards his parents and Lizzie/Penelope/Josie


	15. Chapter 15

Landon hugs his parents together. They are so proud of him. Then he talks to Lizzie/Penelope/Josie. “Hey I’ll meet you three at our spot later tonight. I have a date with Hope.” Landon sits down with the three of them. “Uh oh. It’s happening. He’s found someone to replace us.” Lizzie says smiling at him. “Shut up, that would never happen.” Landon puts his arm around Lizzie and puts his forehead against hers. “You are my person forever. My best friend forever.” Landon gets up and walks to the locker room.

Landon walks into the locker room and everyone is still getting hyped about the win. Landon and Raf cut down the nets and had them around their necks. “We did it, man.” Raf shakes Landon’s hand. “We did it.” As he laughs. 

“Okay everyone quiet down. Game ball goes to none other than our captain Landon.” Landon’s Dad smiles at him and hugs him tight. “I am so proud of you son.” Landon’s dad whispers to him and Landon tears up. “Thank you dad. Hey, I'm gonna be home a little late tonight, I have a date with Hope.” Landon looks at his dad not knowing what he would say. “Oh, is that the girl i saw you kiss just a few minutes ago?” As his Dad looks at him with a smile. 

“Wait, you saw that?” Landon laughs and feels embarrassed. “I think everyone in the gym saw that kiss son. I know your mom was so happy I think she cried.” His Dad says putting his arm around his son. “Oh my gosh of course.” As Landon puts his hand to his forehead. 

“But it's okay, Landon you can stay out till two tonight. You earned it. I am sorry that I stopped you from having a girlfriend before. It wasn’t right of me to do that. You are the perfect son. And I just want you to be happy. She makes you happy right?” As he asks his son. “The happiest.” As Landon smiles hard. “Well go get cleaned up, don't keep her waiting.” As Landon and his Dad hug one more time. “And tell Hope that me and your mom would love to have her over for dinner some time.” His dad walks into his office. 

Landon is dressed and all cleaned up, he grabs his phone and texts Hope. “Be down in a few minutes.” Landon smiles after sending the text. 

Landon washes his hands and goes to grab a paper towel and drys off his hands but the paper towel is stuck to his skin. He can't pull it off. He’s doing everything in his power to pull it away. Nothing is working. He runs a lot of water over it and then he’s able to pull it off. But it leaves a huge red mark. “What the hell was that?” Landon says out loud to himself. He gets his bags and races down the stairs, it's been 10 minutes since he sent Hope that text. 

“Hey, Beautiful” He says as he sees her sitting all alone on the bleachers. “What took you so long.” Hope looks at him with an angry face. “Sorry.” As he kisses her. And she holds onto him. “You ready to get out of here?” As he holds his hand out to her. “Yes, where are we going?” “Anywhere you want.” Landon says. Hope grabs his hand and her bag and they walk out of the gym. 

Landon and Hope go for ice cream neither were in the mood for real food. 

“What a night.” He says as they are just walking around the town. “Yes, one for the record books.” Hope says laughing. “Seriously tho, I woke up, I won a state championship. But most importantly I got to kiss the girl that I have waited years to kiss. And that’s amazing. Nothing could make this night bad." As Landon smiles at Hope and they kiss and hold it for about five seconds. “I really like kissing you.” He says as he winks at her. “So keep kissing me.” As she looks at him and just jumps into his arms making him drop his ice cream. After making out for about twenty minutes Landon pulls away from Hope, he starts to hear police sirens. “Hey do you hear that?” Landon turns back to Hope. “Hear what?” As she starts to wonder what he is hearing. “Police sirens. Come on.” As he grabs her hand and they start to walk towards the sound. 

After about a fifthteen minute walk they arrived at the site where the sirens were coming from. There’s six police cars there. There's a big crowd. Landon and Hope move through the crowd and people start to give Landon a sad and weird look. He notices his dad’s car. He sees what happened. The cops are putting the body into a bag. “No, no, no, Please wait.” As Landon asks the cops to remove the sheet covering the body. it's his Dad on the ground, he has a gunshot wound to the chest. His Father is dead. Landon lets out a huge yell. He loses it. And just hugs his dad's body.”


	16. Chapter 16

The cops and Paramedics are telling Landon to let go because there are too many people gathering around now, and they have to clean up the scene. Landon just blacks out he isn’t listening to anything anyone is saying. Hope sends Lizzie a text to tell her what has happened. Hope has her hand on Landon’s back rubbing it trying to get him to let go of his father's body. Landon finally lets go. 

There are tears in his eyes that wont stop. Hope just holds him. “I am here, Landon. I am not leaving your side.” Landon just stands there lifeless and Hope just holds him. The cops start to clear everyone out. And Landon’s father’s body was being loaded onto the truck. 

Landon pulls away from Hope. “My mom.. I have to go to the diner. She probably doesn’t even know what's happened. They race to the diner. They get to the diner and before Landon goes in he looks at his mom. She has a big smile on her face while drinking coffee and talking with a few of her friends. “Her whole world is about to be turned upside down as soon as I walk in. and i really don’t want it to be. Landon is shaking. “I don’t want to see her in pain. Landon just looks through the glass. “I can tell her with you if you want” As Hope squeezes his hand. “No. thank you, but i don’t want to put you through that. I should be the one to tell her. Because i’m the only one she has now.” As Landon kisses Hope on the cheek. And walks into the diner.

“Landon, there you are. Meet my friends.” Seylah is so happy to see her son. “Mom.” Landon says trying to get his mom to stop talking. “This is Caroline and Cami.” Seylah says as she’s pointing at them. “MOM!” Landon yells at his mom. “Dad is…” Landon can't get the words out. Landon just continues to shake. Then tears start to come out. Then someone walks up next to Landon and holds his hand. It's Hope. “Oaky, Landon what is going on?” As Seylah sits her cup of coffee down.

“Mom. Dad is dead.” Landon looks at his mom with tears just falling from his eyes. “No, no, that can't be. He was just here at the diner an hour ago.” As Seylah almost falls over. “Mom.” Landon catches her. “Where is your phone mom, I know the cops must have been calling you.” Landon says looking around. “It's at home.” She says without moving or showing any facial expressions The rest of the night was just heartbreaking. Landon and his Mom were visited by FBI agents. Seylah just kept sitting by the diner door waiting for her husband to walk in. She couldn’t go home, she didn’t want to sleep in a bed without him.

Landon dealt with the grief in silence. He was being strong for his mom. He took care of everything at the house. He took care of most of the funeral plans. But Seylah insisted that she wanted to help even though it was so painful. Landon was a rock for his mother. He worked at the diner to be there for her. But Lizzie/Penelope/Josie always helped out though so it wasn’t too bad. Hope wanted to work there to help but her parents wouldn’t let her. 

Landon and Hope haven’t been seeing much of each other lately. After Hope’s parents heard what happened they wanted her to stay clear of Landon. She was allowed to go to the funeral but that was it. But at the funeral she never left Landon’s side. Even though Landon was out of it for most of the service. 

3 months later. 

Landon and Hope are still together but Landon has really been out of it since everything that happened. They don’t talk as much as they should. He shows up to all his classes but in class he’s never really there. It’s like his mind is somewhere else. His grades are starting to really fall. There is only a week left of classes before the end of the year. Landon is changing, she's starting to notice. He's cold now. He doesn't talk much anymore, not to Lizzie/Penelope or Hope. He hasn't picked up a basketball since the state championship game.

“Landon.” As Hope grabs his hand. “Hey, you.” As he gives her a half smile. “You want to go out tonight?” As she hands him a party invite. “No, thanks. I've gotta do something.” He hands her the invitation back. And speeds away. Hope knows he’s not okay, but he wont open up to her. 

Landon leaves school in the middle of the day. He grabs his bike and just rides around the town. He Stops in an alley because he sees a kid getting jumped by two guys twice his size. “HEY!” Landon yells letting his bike hit the ground. “This doesn’t concern you bro.” one of the guys yells out.“ “Let him go.” Landon says as he starts to walk closer to them. “And if we don’t?” The guy says. “Well then me and. What’s your name?” Landon looks at the guy on the ground. “Jed.” He says. “Well then Jed and I will have to make this a two on two and i don’t think you two want that.” Landon says as he balls his fist up. “Okay man, let's get out of here, he’s not worth it.” 

They pretend like they are walking away but then they both attack Landon. Landon reacts really fast and knocks them both out with ease. He doesn’t know how he just did what he did. “Thanks dude.” Jed says as he sticks his hand out for a handshake. “Don’t go anywhere alone.” Landon says. Jed nods his head and walks away. Landon sees a newspaper on the ground in the alley. His father's picture is on the front page. Landon starts to tear up. He tried to throw the paper down but it happened again. His hand got stuck to the paper. He removes it and does a weird hand gesture and some stuff comes out of his hand. 

Landon starts to freak out. He does the movement with his hand again. And the stuff keeps coming out. He smiles. It's the first time he’s really smiled since his dad died. He stops and pauses. He looks at his hands and he can't believe it there’s something different. He turns towards the wall and puts his hand on it. It sticks, he places his other next to it and keeps going higher and higher until he reaches the roof. He just sits on top of the building looking down on the entire city. He thinks about his last conversation with his father. His father told him how proud he was of him. A tear falls from his face. He takes his phone out. It's Lizzie calling him. “Hey, Lizzie what’s up? Landon throws a rock off the building. “Landon, its Hope.” Lizzie says in a soft tone. “Is she okay?” Landon stands up. “She, um. She got hurt pretty badly, she’s in the hospital.” Landon hangs up and looks at his phone there's eight missed calls and three missed texts from Hope. He races to the hospital.


	17. Do I Have To Lose You Too?

Landon arrives at the hospital. “Hi, yes, can you tell me what room “Hope Mikaelson is in?” He asks the woman at the front desk. 

“Are you family?” She looks at him. “Im her boyfriend.” Landon looks around. “I'm sorry i can't give you that information. She types on the computer. “Please, she asked me to come, I really need to see her.” As Landon says, trying to plead with her. “Im sorry. But her parents asked me not to let anyone near her room and to not give out any information. 

Landon walks away from the desk. “Okay, whatever.” Landon takes out his phone and texts Hope. 

“Hey, I'm at the hospital. What room are you in?” Landon paces around. Waiting for Hope to text him back. His phone starts to ring. It's Hope. “Hey.” Landon says with a smile. “Landon, now isn’t the best time.” As she looks down at her bed. “Why Not?” Landon sits down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. “I think maybe we should take a break.” Landon cannot believe what he’s hearing. 

“Hope, this isn’t you talking. He puts his hand on his forehead. “It is Landon. And I think that maybe my parents are right, I need to focus on Cheer and Softball. And you need to focus on Basketball and helping your mom. And after everything you’ve been through this year Landon maybe you need to focus on yourself.” Hope starts to cry. “Hope, no, i know i have been out of it and cold and not around as much as i should be but im going through something and i just need you by my side. You are one of the only good things I have left.” Landon has his hand covering his face while he is talking. 

“Do i really have to lose you too?” a tear sheds from Landon’s eye. 

“I’m sorry, Landon.” Hope hangs up. 

Landon just sits in the hospital chair looking at a picture he and Hope took where he is kissing Her cheek and she has the biggest smile on her face. 

Landon goes to Lizzie’s house. “Hey!” Lizzie hugs him tight. “Can we talk?” Landon pulls away from her. “Of course.” Lizzie opens her door even more for him. “How about some ice cream?” Lizzie opens the fridge. “You know me so well.” Landon laughs and sits down on the couch. 

“So what happened?” She hands him a bowl. “Hope broke up with me.” Landon looks over at her. “She what, why?” Lizzie looks at him, and puts her hand on his back. “I have no idea. She just said that we need some time apart. Whatever that means.” Landon sits back on the couch. “Well, i'm not leaving you.” As Lizzie lays her head on Landon’s shoulder. And they watched “The Empire strikes back” 

9pm: Lizzie and Landon fell asleep. But are woken up by Josie and Penelope. “What are you two doing?” Josie asks them. “We fell asleep.” Landon wipes off his face. “Right.” Josie sits down. “Landon, why did I just see on Facebook that Hope changed her relationship status to single?” Josie looks directly at him. “We broke up.” Landon stands up and puts his jacket on. “How come?” Josie asks him in a soft voice. “Honestly, i have no idea.” Landon puts his hat on. “I knew she didn’t deserve you.” Josie gets angry. “Maybe it's me that doesn’t deserve her.” As Landon says bye to them without giving them a chance to really say anything back.

Landon looks at his phone and there’s a missed call and text from his mom. “Landon, honey can you stop by the store and pick up eggs and milk? I want you to have a good breakfast in the morning.” Landon smiles at the text. Landon goes into the store. He has the eggs and milk in his hands but a man comes into the store and throws a bag at the cashier and tells her to throw all the money into the bag. Landon sees. The cashier see’s Landon. Landon puts a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. Landon jumps out and attacks the guy and knocks him out. And the eggs/milk are safe. Landon picks up the bag of money and hands it to the lady. “How much for these two things. He smiles. “It’s on the house.” She puts the milk and eggs in a bag. “Thank you.” Landon grabs the bag. “You should call the cops and get more security.” Landon walks out from the store. 

Landon gets home. “Mom, Mom?” Landon walks in the living room, he sees his mom asleep on the couch with some bills in her hand. They are late on payments for the electricity. Landon takes them out of her hand and puts a blanket on her. Hey takes out his phone and goes to Hope’s name. He wants to call her so badly but they just broke up so he knows he should just give her space. Even though all he wants is to hear her voice. 

Landon goes to his room and starts to think about the robbery he just stopped. It gets him thinking that maybe this is what he should be doing, maybe he could help more people. He takes out his sketch pad and begins to draw something.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning: Landon fell asleep while drawing. "It's not complete yet but it's close. “Guess i’ll have to wear some kind of mask to cover my face till i finish this.” Landon says to himself. 

“Landon, sweetie. You up there?” Seylah yells. “Yeah, Mom. i’ll be down in a second.” Landon stands up wearing the same clothes that he had on yesterday. He takes off his shirt and notices that he’s really ripped now. He flexes in the mirror and can't believe it. He hasn’t worked out in months. He gets changed and hides his sketchbook then heads down stairs. 

“Hey, Mom.” Landon says while giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, what time did you get in last night?” As she has her hands on her hips. “Uh, like 1030.” As Landon looks down at the bowl of cereal. “Lan.” She yells. “Sorry, i had to stop at the store to pick up the milk and eggs. Plus I had a lot on my mind so I walked around for a little while. “Are you okay honey?” Seylah puts her hand on his head. “I'm fine, it's just me and Hope broke up and now i feel lost, like i'm not good enough for anyone.” Landon keeps his head down. “Landon Kirby look at me.” Landon brings his head up to look at his mom. “One thing that i know for sure is that you are good. You are a good person, a good son. A good basketball player. You are so good my boy.” As Seylah hugs him.

Landon says bye to his mom before heading to school. He always gets a ride from Josie and Lizzie in the morning and today was no different but this time they rode in silence. Josie and Lizzie could tell that Landon was sad. “So are you ready for the last day of school?” Josie says to Landon. “I guess, it's just like any other day.” Landon just looks out the window. Josie and Lizzie look at each other. “Are you ready to see Hope?” Lizzie asks the question to Landon nervously. “Yeah, hopefully she will actually talk to me. I still don’t even know what happened with her, like did she break something?” Landon says. “She hurt her wrist really badly in her game. Landon has a worried look on his face. 

They get to school. Landon is very eager to talk to Hope, he really wants to know why she broke up with him but more importantly he wants to make sure that she is okay. Landon stops at his locker to clean it out. “Last day of freshman year baby.” Landon laughs at Mg. Landon zips his backpack up and heads to Hope’s locker. He gets there but she is nowhere to be found and there is no lock on the locker anymore. Landon is worried and starts to wonder why there's no lock on her locker. “Raf, do you know where Hope is?” Landon asks him. “Man, i heard she left on vacation with her parents.” Raf says skipping down the hall. 

Landon quickly takes out his phone and clicks on Hope’s name to send her a text but he clicks the power button and turns his phone off. That was one of the hardest things he’s ever had to do. “Maybe she’s right. Maybe I do need to focus on myself and just let her be happy.” Landon says to himself leaning up against her locker. 

“Landon there you are.” Penelope says throwing her arm around him. “What do you think about movie night tonight, at my house to celebrate the end of our first year of high school.” Penelope looks at him. “Sure, i'm down. I could use the distraction.” Landon says letting out a sigh. “Things didn’t go well with Hope?” She asks. “They didn’t go at all. Apparently she already left town on vacation with her parents.” Landon looks over at her and then down. “She didn’t say goodbye to you or anything?!” Penelope whispers. “Nope. i was gonna send her a text but i felt like it was a bad idea. like i should leave her alone and give her space.” Landon says and stops by the vending machine. “Maybe it's for the best. Plus we are gonna have a blast this summer, so turn that frown upside down buddy.” Penelope says messing with his hair. 

“sooo what's going on between you and Josie?” Landon says smiling at Penelope. Penelope stops and immediately pulls Landon against a locker. “What are you talking about?” As Penelope gives him a serious but scared look. “Come on, P. i know i've been out of it for a while but i'm not blind. I see that you two have been hanging out a lot without me and Lizzie. And I was just wondering why.” Penelope has a hard time getting any words out. “Landon, i.” ‘Don't worry, you don't have to tell me anything or explain anything. Landon gives her a smile and a nudge. “Okay.” As Penelope lets out breath. “But just so you know, i'm here for you. Lizzie too. Whenever you are ready to talk or anything we will be here for you.” Landon and Penelope hug. “Now, let's go find Lizzie.” Landon puts his arm around Penelope. “Yes, lets.” As they walk through the halls. 

Movie night at Penelope’s: 

Everyone is at Penelope’s Josie/Lizzie/Landon/Penelope are all together for the first time in a while. It's nice. They are watching the first two “Harry Potter” movies. Landon’s mind is at ease for the most part but he hated being away from his mom for so long because he knew that she was having a hard time dealing with everything. And for the first time in forever he wasn’t thinking about Hope. 

“Hey, P where’s your bathroom at, i always get lost. this place is massive.” As he stands up. “Just right around the hall it's the first door on the left.” She says while tilting her head laying side by side with Josie. 

After Landon finishes washing his hands and opens the bathroom door he hears yelling. He sees a door that is cracked open. He peeks in and sees two men talking. One is Penelope’s father and the other is just his assistant. “You made a mistake, you shot the wrong guy. Now an innocent man is dead and it just so happens that the guy you killed, his son is best friends with my daughter. So now i have to see the kids face every single day because you didn’t have your shit together.” Penelope’s father says. “I'm sorry boss, but it's been nearly four months i don't think anyone is even looking into the case anymore.” the guy says. “You’re right, they aren't. I had to pay a lot of money to an inside guy to close the case and give them a fall man. If this gets out we are ruined. I lose everything. So keep your mouth shut Jamie..” Penelope’s father puts his hand on Jamie’s face. Landon eyes get big and holds his breath without realizing. He cannot believe what he is hearing. He quickly walks away from the door and rushes back to the movie room where everyone was. Landon sits down and takes a breath. “You okay?” Lizzie looks over at him. “Yeah, i'm good.” Landon shakes his head at Lizzie. But Landon was the farthest thing from okay. After hearing everything that he heard he knew he had to find out everything. And a small part of him wondered if Penelope knew anything about this. 

Landon went home after movie night and continued to draw out something. But he also started a murder board. He kept asking himself what exactly Penelope’s father was into. “I've got work to do.” Landon said to himself as he walked up to the board.


	19. Chapter 19

Time jump: It was the end of summer back, to school after a 3 month break. Landon/Josie/Lizzie/Penelope hung out a lot this summer, even Maya/Raf/Mg joined into their group for a lot of summer stuff. But the core four of Landon/Lizzie/Josie/Penelope were closer than ever. Landon and Maya have grown very close over the summer. Nothing is official between them yet but the whole group notices how close they are. Landon has been the happiest he’s been in a year since that night. The night he gained everything he wanted but lost even more. He hasn’t spoken to Hope since that day at the hospital. He has thought about her alot but he has had a busy summer. He hasn’t told anyone his secret and why he’s always tired. He’s wanted to tell Lizzie more than anyone but he doesn’t want to put her or anyone in danger. He still hasn’t found out much about Penelope’s father but he won't stop until he brings to light what they have done.

HOPE’S POV

Hope has been in italy for the past 3 months. She hasn’t talked to anyone really from school. Except for Maya. Hope has been struggling with not seeing any of her friends for this long. But most importantly her heart was hurting because she hasn’t talked to Landon since she had to break up with him. All she wanted to do was let him into her hospital room that day but she wanted to protect him. But protect him from what?

“Hope, honey breakfast is here.” Hayley said, knocking on Hope’s door. “I’m not hungry.” Hope pulls the covers over her head. Hayley opened the door. “Honey, I know how hard it's been being away from all your friends and that boy you liked. But you needed a break from that place.” Hayley sat on the bed. “No, Mom, I needed him and he needed me and I needed my friends. I wanted to spend the summer with them, not with my parents. 

“I’m sorry, Honey but you will be back in New york in no time and then you’ll be able to catch up with them.” Hayley stands up pulling the blankets off of Hope. “Yeah, if they haven’t forgotten about me.” Hope looks up at the ceiling. “Well, since you don't want any breakfast you should at least read the paper.” Hayley leaves the room. Hope sits up and opens the paper. “Lets see what’s going on around the world.” Hope flips through the pages. “New york hero rises. What the.” Hope cant believe what she’s reading in the paper. She opens up youtube on her laptop and searches up the name Spider-man. She instantly texts Maya.

Hope: ‘What’s up with this Spider-guy?”

Maya: “Oh, you heard. Yeah, he’s a hottie.” 

Hope: “Wait, have you seen his face?”

Maya: “I mean, no. but come on, he saves people all day, he’s ripped and can fly. Thats hot.”  
Hope: “okay, enough talking about Spider-boy. How has everyone been?”

Maya: “You mean how has Landon been.”

Hope: “Yeah. “has he been good?”

Maya: “For the most part yeah, he has been pretty good. And happy. But I can tell he misses you. He doesn’t talk about his feelings much but i can tell. He still hasn’t changed his lock screen from the picture of you two.”

Hope: “oh.” Hope smiles after hearing that, she hasn’t changed her’s either. “have you two been hanging out this summer?” Hope Asks very quickly. 

Maya: Yeah, their whole group is actually really cool. We all hang out daily now.” Maya says with enthusiasm.. 

Hope is taken aback by what Maya is saying. “Hope, love can you come down here.” Her father says “Hey i gotta go, i’ll talk to you later.” “Okay, bye.” Maya hangs up. Hope gets off her bed and heads down stairs. 

Maya wasn't sure why she didn’t tell Hope about how close her and Landon had become. She was scared. She didn’t want to have these feelings for him. But he was just so nice and sweet and caring. And she didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Hope. 

“So, i just found out that we are going back to New york tomorrow morning. So you can go pack.” Klaus looks at Hayley and Hope. Hope turns around and walks away. “Finally.” 

Hope knows a big secret about something her father did but she hasn’t told anyone. She only wants to tell one person and that's Landon but she doesn’t know if she can ever tell him. 

LANDON’S POV.

“Wow, everything always looks so small from up here.” Landon says to himself standing on top of the Empire state building. Landon takes out his phone. It's a text from Maya. “Hey, you. Party tomorrow night at Penelope’s.” Landon doesn’t reply. He just smiles. He wanted to see Maya but this was also another chance to find out more info on Penelope’s father. “Welp time to get the morning started. Landon jumps off the building woooooooo. Landon screams. He's gotten very used to his powers. He loves saving people, he thinks that this is his calling. Landon swings by the news stand and takes a paper but leaves the woman a five dollar bill. “Lets see what are they saying about Spider-Man today?” Landon sits on a rooftop with his mask off, While eating a hotdog. “Since the appearance of Spider-Man the crime rate has gone down twenty five percent.” Landon gives himself a high five. Landon looks at his screen saver. And sighs He still hasn’t changed it from the picture of him and Hope. Hope hadn’t changed hers either. 

“Time to go see Clarke.” Landon says out loud to himself. “Sorry, man i haven't finished the suit yet. It's hard putting all these materials together.” Clarke says while stitching the mask together. “That’s actually not why i’m here. Just checking on everyone to make sure you all aren't having any more problems. “We are all good here now. Thank you Spider-Man.” Clarke wipes his hands off on a towel and puts it out to shake Spider-Man’s hand. “I promise i’ll finish the suit as fast as i can.” Clarke says while he walks towards him. “No rush, just let me know when you are finished.” He says while getting ready to swing away. “How will i reach you?” Clarke walks out of his garage. “Here’s my number. Don’t give it to anyone!” He says in a very serious tone. “You can trust me.” Clarke nods his head.“ 

Clarke looks down at the paper and then looks up but Spider man is gone.

Landon gets a text from Lizzie. “I need you. Can you stop by the house?” Landon takes off immediately and swings to Lizzie’s and gets there in a few minutes. He stops on the side of the house to change out of his suit into normal clothes. He really wants to tell Lizzie about what he can and what he has been doing but he doesn’t know when the right time to tell her is. Landon rings the doorbell. “Wow, how did you get here so fast?” Lizzie asks with a surprised look on her face. “I was in the neighborhood already.” Landon looks around so he’s not looking her in the eyes. He hated lying to her. “Okay, well come in. I need your help moving my bedroom around and putting this couch in.” Lizzie says casually. “Wait, that's why you wanted me to come over?” Landon looks at her like she’s crazy. “Yeah, why did you think I needed you?” Lizzie starts to laugh. “Nevermind, i’m here now it doesn’t matter i guess.” Landon throws his hands up and rolls his eyes. 

“Just next time, let me know if i need to get here in a few minutes or if i can take my time. I could've been busy.” Landon lifts up Lizzie’s new couch. 

“Were you with Maya or something?” Lizzie looks at him with a smile. Landon drops the couch. “Why would i have been with Maya?” Landon keeps looking at Lizzie. “Come on, Landon. I’ve seen the way you look at her. And I've noticed how much she has helped you this summer. You have been the happiest i’ve seen you since um.” Lizzie stops before she finishes what she was about to say. “Since what?” Landon says. “Since Hope.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been posting these chapters as fast as i use to. Short chapter, but 21 will be a crazy one.

Landon stopped breathing for a moment when Lizzie had mentioned Hope. He didn’t want to be thinking about her. “Yeah, i mean when Hope and i were together she made me so happy without even saying anything. Just the way she looked at me, her eyes, the way she smiled. But the fact that she could just break up with me and leave town for months without talking to me or even sending a text says it all.” Landon paces around. “You know, that's a two way street there. You could have texted or called her.” Lizzie says taking a sip of water. Landon just stands there asking himself why he didn’t. “What would you do if you saw her?” Lizzie asks while they carry the couch up the stairs. “Truthfully, i have no idea.” as they keep going up the stairs. 

“So have you made your move on Mg yet?” Landon smirks at her. Lizzie starts to blush. “No, I'm pretty sure he likes Maya.” Lizzie says with a little sigh. “He doesn’t at all, I know that for a fact.” Landon said, hitting Lizzie on her arm. “How do you know that?” Lizzie has a hopeful look on her face. “Because he told me that i should go out with Maya, he’s been pushing me towards her every chance he gets.” Lizzie starts to smile. 

“So, I'm telling You Liz, go for it. But if we are done here, i’ve gotta go but i’ll call you later to check up on you.” He kisses her cheek and leaves. 

Maya calls Mg. “Yo Milton, you going to Lizzie’s party tomorrow?” Mg starts laughing. “For sure.”

“You bringing Landon?” Mg flashes a wink. 

Maya looks away and she has a little on her face. “He’s best friends with Lizzie. I don't have to bring him. I'm sure he will be there before I even get there anyways to help her set up.”

“Okay, but did you even ask him if he was going?” Mg wont let up with the questions. 

“What’s up with you, why are you trying to push us together?” Maya almost hangs up on him. 

“Maybe, because i see two of my friends who clearly love being around each other but won't make a move to be together.” Mg says. 

“Oh, you mean like how you wont make a move on Lizzie?” Maya smiles. 

“Oh, shut up this is completely different.” Mg looks away from her trying not to blush about Lizzie.  
“Okay, whatever you say. See you tomorrow at the party.” Maya hangs up the phone. 

Night time:

After Landon left Lizzie’s place he went back to his normal routine jumping from building to building watching over the city. “Crap, I forgot to call Lizzie.” Landon sits down on the top of the clock tower and calls Lizzie.

“You thought i forgot didn’t you?” Landon says while laughing. “You did forget you asshole.” Lizzie says laughing back. “Whoa watch your tongue.” Landon says laughing even harder. “Yes, mom.” Lizzie says while turning off her light. “So let me guess, you didn’t talk to Mg today.” Landon sighs and Lizzie gets mad. “I never told you i was going to talk to him. It’s just not the right time Landon.” Lizzie is mad that Landon keeps pushing this on her. “Liz, there isn’t a better time than now. We’re young and free to have fun. Why not give it a chance?” Landon stops laughing and says in a serious way. “You know, you should take your own advice.” Lizzie says annoyed. “How about we make a deal that we will stop waiting around for things to happen and go for what we want. I’ll ask Maya out if you ask Mg out.” Landon says. “I don't know Landon.” Lizzie says as she lays down. “Okay, well i’ll be over at your place in the morning to help with the party. I’ve got some things to finish up.” Landon hangs up. 

“Hope this is our gate.” Hayley Says pointing to the sign. 

Hope is on her way back to New york. She hasn’t told anyone that she’s on her way back. She wants to surprise them. 

Hope has the window seat on the flight. There’s a woman that sits down next to her on the flight between her and Hayley. “So do you live in the states?” the woman asks. “Yeah, New York.” Hope smiles. “Were you here just for vacation?” She asks Hope. “Yeah, Something like that.” Hope says. “Anyone you’re planning to see once you get back?” The woman asks because she sees Hope looking at her screen saver of her and a curly haired boy. “Yeah, there is.” Hope smiles and turns her phone off and looks out the window as the plane is taking off.


	21. Chapter 21

Hope and Her Parents Land in New york. “Well, i hope everything works out for you and that boy in the picture.” The lady whispers to Hope. “Thank you, so do i.” Hope smiles. 

They start driving to the city. “Well here we go.” Hope says to herself looking out the limo.   
“Honey, have you made plans with your friends?” Hayley asks looking back at Hope. “No, there’s a party tonight at Lizzie’s though so i think i’ll go to that.” Hope continues to look out the window. “Do you want to do a little bit of shopping before you go?” She asks her daughter. “Nah, i’ll just find something in my closet to wear.” 

“Hey, it's Spider-Man!” Hope hears the limo driver yell. Hope lays eyes on him and is an Aw of him. She knew he was real because she had been watching a lot of videos but seeing him in person is just surreal to her. She takes a quick picture of him in the air. The picture didn’t come out great but it was better than nothing. She looks at her phone and smiles. 

Landon: “Hey, what time do you need me there?”  
Lizzie: “Whenever you can get here.”  
Landon: “Okay, i’ll be there shortly.”

Penelope is back from a mini vacation. She can't wait to see Lizzie and Landon but more importantly she can't wait to see someone else. “Hey, how’s your friend Landon doing?” Her father asks while driving. “He’s good, still recovering from the loss of his Dad but he’s better.” Penelope looks over at her father gripping the wheel hard. “Why do you ask?” She asks him while taking a sip of coffee. “No reason, just curious.” He looks out the corner of his eye to see if she is looking at him. “Why is he acting so weird.” Penelope thinks to herself. 

Penelope: “I need to see you.” She smiles after sending the text.

Josie: “Then come see me.” Josie texts while talking with her dad. 

Penelope: “You know i can't” She looks over at her dad. 

Josie: “Then don't say that you need to see me.” Josie shakes her head. 

Penelope wants to tell her father a big secret about herself but doesn’t know how he will take it. But little does she know that he is keeping a big secret. 

Landon gets a text from Clarke: “The suit is ready, Spider-Man.”

Landon swings by Clarke’s garage. “I thought that the suit wasn’t gonna be ready for a while.” He says. “Yeah, it wasn’t because i was working alone but then a few others heard that you were helping out our little community and they wanted to help out.” Three high schoolers are standing by Clarke. “Thank you Spider-Man.” They all put their hands out to shake his hand. “Thanks guys. It looks amazing.” Landon can't help but smile. The suit looks even better than he envisioned. “Let us know how it fits the next time you are around.” Clarke says. “Will do, Well, I've got somewhere to be and I'm late so I’ll see you all around.” He takes off into the sky. 

Landon texts his mom. “Hey Mom, I’ll be home late tonight, Lizzie is having a party and I have to be there. Love you.” 

Landon drops off his old suit at the house then heads to Lizzie’s. 

“You’re late.” Penelope says as she sees Landon walking and gets out of the car to walk with him. 

“Says the one who just got here.” Landon walks up and hugs her.

“Shut up. I’ve missed you.” Penelope hits him.

“Missed you too P.” They both walk up to the door.

“Oh thank god, you’re both here. There’s already a ton of people here.” They both hug Lizzie. “Landon, Maya is here.” She walks them outside. 

“Maya, will you relax.” Mg stops her from biting her nails. “Why are you so nervous?” Mg asks her. “Tonight I'm gonna ask Landon out.” Maya starts to smile and look down at her shoes. “It's about time.” Mg puts his hands on her shoulders and shakes her because he’s happy for her. 

“Oh, look who just walked in. Landon Kirby.” Mg announces out loud. Everyone starts to look at him. Landon was wearing jeans, a button down shirt, a yankees hat and white tennis shoes. Maya’s eyes immediately go to Landon. Landon’s eyes meet her’s and they walk towards each other. 

“Hi.” They both say. “You look amazing.” Landon says. He has a huge smile on his face as he says it. “You too.” Maya blushes. “You want to walk down here and talk?” Landon puts his hand out for Maya to take it. “Love to.” Maya takes his hand immediately. 

“I just wanted to talk to you away from everyone and not have all eyes on us.” Landon says looking at everyone dancing and drinking. “So, are we gonna talk about this?” Maya walks closer to Landon and gives him a look. “Oh, you mean, this like this thing that's been going on between us?” “Exactly” Maya says. “Yeah, I don't know what thing you’re talking about.” Landon starts to laugh. “Oh, my gosh, you’re annoying.” She hits his chest. “But yeah, we should talk about it.” Maya says as she gets closer to him. “Really, you want to talk about it?” Landon looks down at her. She’s biting her lip. They stay silent for a few seconds. “So are you going to make your move?” Maya says giving Landon a very intense cute look. Their faces move closer to each other. Landon steps closer; he licks his lips and closes his eyes. Maya closes her eyes.

“HOPE!!” Lizzie and Penelope yell. Landon and Maya quickly pull away from each other before their lips touch. Landon is shook. He walks up the hill and his eyes can't leave Hope. He hasn’t seen her in four months; he swallows hard. It's like he’s seen a ghost. Maya just looks over at him and she could tell that what he felt for her was completely gone. Her face changes and she is devastated. Hope turns her head and sees Landon standing there looking at her. They start to walk towards each other. “You’re back.” He says still in awe and shock because he can't believe she is standing in front of him. “I'm back.” She says taking a deep breath and looking right into his green eyes.” Lizzie/Penelope/Maya/Josie/Raf/Mg and others just watch them and wonder what's going to happen. They just stand there for a few minutes just looking at each other until Hope breaks the silence between them.

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” Hope says in a soft low voice and points towards the house. “Uh, yeah. Lets go.” As they head into Lizzie's house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All criticism, kind words, helpful advice is welcome.

Landon and Hope head into the house. Landon closes the door behind them. They Stand a few feet apart. “How have you been?” Hope pushes a strain of her hair behind her ear and looks away scared to look straight in his eyes. “I’ve been good. Landon stands against the wall with his arms crossed. “You seem different.” Hope’s eyes scan him. “Yeah, that's what happens when someone loses two of the most important people in their lives.” He says as. “Landon, I'm sorry.” Hope walks closer to him. “Don’t.” Landon puts his hand up signing for her to stop. 

“Landon i-” Hope was about to say something else but was stopped. 

“You have no idea how much i have missed you. The sound of your voice, that perfect smile of yours. I needed the person that made me feel most alive back. But instead you left me, and i still don't know why.” Landon lips his lips and adjusts his hat. Hope is speechless. “Landon, I had to break things off to protect you.” Hope looks as if she is about to cry. “Hope i don't need protection. I can take care of myself, I need you!” Landon says out loud and walks outside. 

“So that's all you have to say?” Hope followed him outside. “Pretty much.” Landon shrugs his shoulders. “Okay, you two love birds gather around for the fireworks.” Lizzie says standing in between them with her arms bringing the two together. Hope looks very annoyed and looks over at Landon. He has no emotion on his face. Landon looks over at Hope, he sees a teardrop from her eye. He wants to say something, he knows he should say something but before he can say anything he hears something. He turns his head to the side and hears fire trucks and cop cars. His senses are going crazy. He backs away from the crowded group. He leaves the party and runs through a few back yards and picks up his bag where he left it with his suit in it. 

Hope turns to look at Landon again but this time he isn’t there. She starts to worry. Her eyes start to scan around the whole crowd. She can't find him. She takes out her phone to text him but she doesn’t end up sending the text. “Lizzie, do you know where Landon went?” Hope grabs her arm as she’s holding a lighter with some fireworks in her hand. “I have no idea. I’m sure he’s around here somewhere with Maya.” Lizzie says and can't believe what just came out of her mouth and turns to Hope. “That came out wrong.” Lizzie says in panic. 

“Are Landon and Maya together or something?” Hope’s eyes get really wide. “No, well we don't know. They have been hanging out a lot but I don't think they ever kissed or anything.” Lizzie says feeling horrible that she’s saying this to Hope. “So they both have been lying to me.” Hope turns and looks for Maya with anger in her eyes. “Hope relax, you were gone for months and you left him. You broke up with him over the phone and didn’t tell him why. You let him go, what was he supposed to do, wait for you to return?” Lizzie takes a sip of the drink in her hand. 

“I thought you would be on my side.” Hope says in disgust. “Hope there are no sides. And if there were I'd be on Landon’s every time. He’s my best friend, he's always been there for me when i've needed him. And now these days i don't even know where he is half the time. He’s shut himself off for the most part. I guess i have you to thank for that.” Lizzie throws her drink away and walks away leaving Hope standing there not knowing what to do or say. 

LANDON’S POV.

“Gosh, I'm such an idiot. I wanted to say so much more to her. But Maya. Gosh, she looked so good. Am i just supposed to forgive her right away though just because she was sorry? Can't worry about that now. Time to work.”

“Help, my daughter is in there.” The woman is yelling. The cops are telling her that they will get her daughter out of there. “Oh my god it's Spider man.” The woman yells. He goes in and looks for the girl. “Where are you?” Landon keeps calling out. All he hears is crying. “Where are you?!” The ceiling is starting to cave in. More crying. Landon finally finds her. She’s in the closet. “Hey, you know your mom is really worried about you. Can you let me take you to her?” He says trying not to scare her. “You’re Spider man.” She says and stops crying. “Yeah, I get that a lot.” he starts to laugh but He’s noticing the building is going down in a matter of minutes. “Hey, we really don't have much time. I need you to get out of there.” he says with a soft tone. She starts to slowly walk towards him. The floor caves in but Landon grabs her arm and pulls her up. “I've got you. Now what do you say we get out of her?” she nods her head and He swings out from the building. 

“Thank you so much, Spider Man.” The girl says. Yes, thank you for bringing her back to me.” The mother thanks him. Landon nods and swings away. The cops aren’t so happy though, they don’t like Spider man doing their job.

Landon is on a bike trail. Overlooking the water. He’s out of his suit just getting some fresh air And then he gets a call from Hope. 

“Hey.” Landon answers the phone and looks up.


	23. Chapter 23

Landon gets off the phone with Hope and goes to the train station. He has his headphones on while listening to the song “Phosphorescent” by Zula. He gets off at the central park stop. He walks up the stairs. He immediately sees Hope across the street and is so shocked by how beautiful she looks. He literally just saw her a few hours ago and she changed clothes and everything. He takes out his headphones as he walks up slowly towards her. 

“Hey, hi.” He says nervously. “Hi,'' she says while smiling and playing with her hair. “You look amazing.” He says while smiling at her. “I’m sorry for the Spontaneous call it was kind of-” Hope rocks back and forth trying not to smile. “No, it’s okay, you know.” Landon says moving his head around trying not to be awkward. “I just figured it was time, you know. That we tried to be friends.” Hope says looking at him with a little smile. “Friends, oh, okay.” Landon is a little caught off guard by that he takes a set back with a confused look on his face. “I just don't want us to be complicated.” Hope says while looking right at him trying to judge what he’s feeling. “Me either.” He says as he starts to walk forward. 

Landon runs his hands through his hair and steps close to Hope. “What brought this on?” As their faces get closer and one of his eyebrows go up as he looks right at her with his big green eyes. “I just don't want to get in the way of things for you.” Hope looks down trying not to tear up. “Things.” She says looking away from him. “What things?” As He puts his hand on her left cheek softly. “You and Maya.” she blurts out while continuing to look down at the ground.

Landon takes a step back and freezes. “Hope i-” As Landon ran his hand threw his hair. “It’s okay, Landon. I get it. I left, you had to move on.” She says as they are standing still in the middle of the park. “Ice cream for you two?” The man asks them. Landon looks at Hope and he sees a tear leave her eye. “Yes, we will have two of that kind.” He answers for them both. Landon hands him a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change please.” Landon nods his head at him. “Thank you, we need more people like you in the world.” The man shakes Landon’s hand. 

“How is it?” Landon looks at her with a smile. “Delicious. Thank you.” She answers with a little smile. “So, about the little talk we had before we got ice cream.” Landon places his hand on her shoulder. “Landon, we don't have to talk about that. Let's just move on.” Hope turns around and is getting ready to walk away from Landon. “I should go, Landon.” Hope says. “Hope, Wait.” Landon throws away his ice cream, rushes up to her and grabs Hope’s hand. “Look, there is no me and Maya. there almost was. But then i saw you, and gosh Hope. The way i felt when i saw you again was just an amazing feeling. And then you looked at me and it brought back everything for me. You are everything to me. All I wanted to do was call you or text you. But you told me to give you space. And I wanted to honor that.” Landon puts his arms around Hope’s waist and she lifts her arms over his neck. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now. So don't say anything. For once let's just be happy and live in the moment.” Landon says, pulling Hope’s face slowly into his. Hope smiles as they lock lips. 

Landon quickly pulls away from Hope after a long kiss. “Did i do something?” Hope panics and looks at Landon with a sad look. “Oh, no. The kiss was amazing. It's just. Something.” Landon looks around in a panic. He hears a gunshot and police cars. “Landon talk to me. What's going on?” Hope puts her hands on his shoulders. 

“Hope, i need you to go home.” Landon grabs her hand and walks her towards a taxi. “Landon, no. I'm not leaving you here!” She says closing the taxi door. “I’ll be okay, Hope. I just have to do something.” The taxi starts to pull off. Landon opens the door again. “Just one moment.” Landon says to the driver. “Hope, get in. i will call you later.” Landon says as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips. And runs down the street. “You better, Landon Kirby!” she yells out at him. 

Hope’s Pov

“Good night? The driver asks. “Yeah you could say that.” Hope has a big smile on her face while touching her lips. Thinking about the moment her and Landon just had. She looks at her phone and she still hasn’t changed her lock screen from the picture of her and Landon. She wants to call him so badly to make sure he’s okay. But he said he would call her. 

“Hey, it's Spider-Man. What the heck is going on down there.” The driver yells. Hope quickly rolls down her window to poke her head out to take a look. Her mind quickly goes to a place where it shouldn’t have gone. “Why did he just take off running, why didn’t he come in the taxi with me. What could he have to do in the city?” She starts to ask herself a question. Her eyes go big. “Is he.” she starts to breathe heavy. “is he….Spider-Man?” Hope looks up shocked that she’s even asking herself that question.


	24. Oh, I'm In Trouble

The morning after everything had happened last night. Landon had told Hope that he would call her but he didn’t. 

Hope wakes up and checks her phone immediately, but there were no missed calls or texts from Landon. She was really worried. She started calling him but there was no answer. “Damn, you Landon Kirby.” Hope was so mad at him. She quickly hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. 

While she was in the shower she kept thinking about the question that she was asking herself. Could Landon really be Spider-Man? If he was, how has no one been able to figure it out? Surely Lizzie must know if he is or not. Hope couldn't shut her mind off from thinking about this. Hope gets out of the shower and does her hair and make up and heads over by her bed to check her phone and still nothing from Landon. Hope lets out a sigh. 

“Hope, Love, are you almost ready to go, i have to be at the office early today” her father says while walking up and knocking on her door. “Yeah, Dad give me a minute.” Hope puts on a brave face even though she was scared to go to school because she had a feeling in her stomach that something had happened to Landon. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Klaus asks her. “I’ll just grab a banana.” Hope walks over to the counter and rips one away from the rest. 

The drive to school with her Dad was an interesting one. “So i have noticed that you haven't talked that much today. Is everything okay love?” He takes out one of her headphones. “I can hear you.” Hope rolls her eyes. “So why didn't you answer me?” Klaus asks softly. “Is everything okay with that boy you have been waiting to see since we left, what's his name, Landon right?” 

“Landon is fine. We are fine.” Hope puts her headphone back in. “Great, so how about you invite him over for dinner. I’ll make some seafood.” Klaus smiles at her. “I don't know about that.” Hope looks closely at her phone hoping he doesn’t continue to ask her about Landon. “Love, Caroline and I would love to meet him.” Klaus says looking at the road. “Why, you’ve never cared about who I was dating before.” Hope says looking over at him. “Well, you’ve never cried over a boy you were dating before until now So he must be really important to you.” He says looking over at her but she is avoiding eye contact with him.

Hope gets out of the car. And walks up to the school. She still hasn't heard from Landon so she can't wait to see him but also hit him. 

“Hey, Hope. Have you seen Landon?” Lizzie walks up to her and asks. “What, No. I thought he would’ve been with you. I haven’t heard from him since last night.” Hope says while she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Okay i’m sure he has a very good explanation for all of this. Because he was supposed to help me with something last night but didn’t. Lizzie says as she checks her phone but there’s nothing. Well, i’ll see you after class. My first period is with Landon so hopefully he shows up.” Hope says to Lizzie.

Hope is about to walk into first period class and then she gets grabbed by the arm and pulled against a locker. “Hey, beautiful.” Landon kisses her passionately. Hope pushes him back. “You think you can just kiss me after ignoring me all night and not keeping your promise?” Hope punches his arm. And gives him a cute look because she is so relieved that he is okay.  
“I know, i'm sorry i didn’t call. My phone died and I was so tired. I charging my phone but I fell asleep. If it makes you feel any better just know that i went to bed thinking about you.” Landon says leaning into her giving her little room to move. Hope begins to blush and looks down away from Landon trying not to smile at what he just told her. 

“How can i make it up to you?” Landon kisses her on her cheek. “Um, dinner tonight.” Hope says looking down. “Done.” Landon kisses her. “With my dad, and stepmom.” Hope looks up at him and takes his hand. “Oh boy.” Landon takes a step back from Hope. “Hey, they just want to meet you.” Hope kisses Landon while playing with his curls. “Okay, what time?” Landon gives her a look. “Six. we’re having seafood. Is that okay?” Hope asks while pulling Landon into class. 

End of the school day. 

“Lizzie, do you still need me to come over tonight?” Landon puts his arm around her. “Hmm, i don't know. Are you actually gonna show up this time?” Lizzie throws his arm off her. “I said i was sorry ten times already. What more do you want?” Landon stops her from walking. “I Want my best friend back. The guy that would always be there for me no matter what. I used to be able to call you for support and tell you everything and then five minutes later you would be there at my door with ice cream and star wars movies. Now I barely ever see you.” Lizzie starts to tear up. “I’m sorry Liz, I've been busy, I have so much going on. I'm trying to be there for everyone.” Landon puts his head down, trying to not to show emotion. “Look, Landon. You don't need to come over tonight. Mg said he would come over.” Lizzie says to him in a rude way. “Wow, so you’ve already replaced me.” Landon says, shaking his head and throwing his hands up while he walks away from her. 

Later that night. 

Landon is out running around the town making sure things are good before he has to go to Hope’s place for dinner. There’s a boy in the street playing soccer, he doesn’t see the car coming. Landon quickly swoops down and saves him. “Hey, kid make sure you are watching both sides of the street before you cross to get your ball.” Landon saves giving the kid a thumbs up. “Thank you spider-Man.” a few kids say to him. “You all be careful.” he takes off into the air. 

“Oh, wow it's already five. I gotta head home to change. Landon is home changing. Landon grabs his bag. And puts his over his shoulder and heads downstairs. “Landon, where are you headed?” Seylah asks looking at him. “Oh, i forgot to tell you. Hope and I are back together and she invited me to have dinner with her and her parents.” Landon says smiling. “Oh, honey that is so good. I always loved you two together. She makes you so happy, doesn’t she?” Seylah says, giving him a look. Landon starts to blush. “Yes, she makes me very happy.” Landon heads to the kitchen. “Good, I was waiting for you to break out of your mood that you were in all summer.” Seylah says patting him on the back. “I wasn’t in a mood.” Landon gives her a shocked look. “Yes, you were. But it doesn’t matter now. All that matters is my boy is happy.” Seylah grabs Landon’s face and smiles. “Thanks mom, love you. You don't need to make dinner tonight. Just do your thing, You deserve it.” Landon puts his hand on her shoulder and gives her a smile. “Okay, well i told Hope i’d be at her place by 6 so i gotta go.” Landon kisses his mother's cheek. “Okay, bye. Make sure to pick her mother up some flowers.” Seylah yells out as Landon runs out the door. 

Landon takes off running. He swings by the flower shop and picks up some sun flowers and throws them in his bag. Hope lives in an apartment building because her parents own it. 

Landon knows what floor Hope lives on. He doesn’t go through the lobby. He jumps to her floor from the outside. He sees her there, Laying on her bed doing homework. He hits his head against the window trying to get her attention. She sees him and can't believe he is outside there. 

“What are you doing out there?” Hope smiles but has a curious look on her face. Which is making her questions everything even more. “Your door man was kinda scary.” Landon laughs not realizing how pathetic it sounded coming out of his mouth. But all Hope could do was laugh and smile. “Okay, get in here. Before my dad sees you.” Hope pulls him in. “Oh, hey i got this for your moms. He pulls the flowers out of his bag and they are ruined. “Oh, wow beautiful.” Hope says laughing. Landon puts the flowers up to his hide how embarrassed he felt. “They were really nice.” Landon says. “No, they actually held up quite well. but my real mom isn't gonna be here.” Hope kisses him. Landon puts his hands on her back and just holds her. 

“Hope, dinner is ready.” Caroline says while she see’s Hope and Landon in her room. “Hi, i’m Caroline Hope’s stepmom. She talks about you all the time.” Caroline says pulling Landon in for a hug. “Caroline!” Hope begins to blush. “Oh, Hope, Relax. Let's head to the kitchen to eat.” 

They all walk to the dinner table. Klaus is just walking in from work. “Ah, you must be the boy that has my daughters heart.” Klaus sticks his hand out to Landon. “Hi, sir I’m Landon Kirby.” Landon and Klaus shake hands and everyone sits down. 

“So, Landon. I’m sorry about your dad.” Klaus says as he takes a sip of water. “Thank you. It's been hard, but we and my Mom are getting through it.” Landon says. He was shaking while he was answering that question but he felt Hope’s hand lock into his and he felt calm and at ease. “That’s good. That's all we can do is move forward.” Klaus says while looking at Hope and his two boys that he has with Caroline. “Dad did you see Spider-Man today?” Kevin asks, jumping up and down. “No son, I didn't. Which is a good thing, he should leave the crime fighting to the real people of this city. The law enforcement. 

“Well, I mean, if he’s helping make your guy's job easier, I don't see how that would be a good thing for him to let the cops do it all.” Landon sees very passionately. “He’s a kid. This is a job for adults. He should just focus on homework or whatever else. Let us do our jobs.” Klaus says giving Landon a death stare. “What is it that you think we do all day, just eating donuts, and just messing around?” Klaus yells. “Not enough sir. With Spider-Man's help the crime rate has gone now 30 percent.” Landon says while eating his food. Caroline and the boys are shocked to see someone be able to shut down Klaus like that. 

“Let me tell you something. The kid in spandex is a coward, he wont even show his face because he knows what he’s doing isn’t right. He doesn’t care about the people of new York. He just wants to make a name for himself. As soon as he’s faced with putting someone else’s life over his I guarantee he would chicken out. Because he is a kid. He’s not ready for the kind of responsibilities that we face everyday.” Klaus says loudly directed at Landon. “Dad, that's enough.” Hope takes Landon’s hand and takes him up the roof. 

“Sorry about that. Thought he was gonna arrest me.” Landon says laughing. “No, I wouldn't let him arrest you.” she says as they are looking off the roof at the city. “What happened to your eye” Hope says in a serious manner. “I wanna tell you something.” As Landon lifts his head up quickly just not even realizing the question Hope had asked him. “Oh, okay.” Hope says while her and Landon are looking eye to eye. “I need to tell you something and i don't know how you are going to react.” And in this moment they both realized something. Landon shakes his head and puts it back down. “What, what is it Landon.” Hope gets closer to him. “He looks back up at her and looks right back down. “Fine, whatever.” She walks away. Landon quickly shifts his body and uses his web on Hope and twists her into his arms and pulls her in for a kiss. “Oh, my gosh, you're Spider-man.” he continues to kiss her, not allowing her to even think in the moment about him really being Spider-Man. “Hope.” Caroline calls out as she sees Landon and Hope making out. “Your dad wants to talk with you, he just got a call and he has to go back out.” Okay. Hope answers while getting ready to head back in. Landon starts to hear something. All his senses start to run wild. He hops up on the railing and jumps off. 

“Oh, i’m in trouble.” Hope says to herself.


	25. The Monster

After jumping off Hope’s rooftop he was just floating in the air, he couldn't believe he told her the truth and he couldn’t believe that she didn’t run away from him. “She’s the one.” he thought to himself. But he knew that all along. 

Landon knew that there was another person that he needed to let in on his secret though. It terrified him, maybe even more than telling Hope. he did not want to lose Lizzie. 

Landon finds a building to rest on and takes out his phone and scrolls down his contacts to Lizzie’s and tries to facetime her but she declines his call. “Oh, come on Lizzie, answer your phone!” Landon gets angry and throws his phone off the building but then quickly realizes how dumb it was to throw the phone so he jumps off the building and uses his web to snatch the phone out the air. “That was close.” Landon sighs and looks at his screen saver of Himself and Hope. He heads home. 

Landon walks into his house with his mom sitting there on the couch waiting for him. 

“How was the dinner?” Seylah lowers the volume on the Tv and turns to Landon. “Interesting. I don't think her dad likes me very much now.” Landon chuckles. “Oh, what did you do this time Lan?” Seylah puts her hand to her forehead. “What do you mean, what did i do this time? I was just trying to inspire Hope’s little brothers by telling them that what Spider-Man is doing is great. He's keeping the city safe. But her dad didn’t like that too much.” Landon sits down next to his mom. “Well, maybe he’s right. Maybe Spider-Man should leave these things to the higher ups. It's clear that they don't deserve his help.” As she looks at him with a smile as if she knows something. “Maybe you are right. But things would be so much worse if he were to leave.”

Seylah walks to the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat honey?” Seylah takes out a plate of food. “No thanks. I had enough at Hope’s. Just gonna go catch up on some homework.” Landon grabs his bag and heads up stairs to his room. 

Landon takes out his phone and looks over at his desk that has a picture of himself and Lizzie hugging after one of his basketball games. He knows he needs his best friend back. 

Landon jumps off his bed, throws his suit on, opens his window and jumps out of it. Landon is in a tree outside of Lizzie’s home. He calls her. “Hey, can you come outside for a minute?” Landon says in a soft tone. “Look, Landon it's late and I'm tired.” Lizzie says in an annoyed voice. “Lizzie, i know. But I really need you to come out here.” Landon says in a louder tone this time trying to get her to come out. “Okay, fine. Give me a minute.” She hangs up on him and throws some sweats on and slippers. She walks outside and no one is there. “Landon!” Lizzie says very low, trying not to wake anyone up. Landon. Where are you? Whatever.” Lizzie turns around and faces the door getting ready to walk back inside but then she gets swooped up by Landon and now she’s flying through the air screaming. “Put me down!” She shouts. They land on a rooftop. “Spider-Man.” She realizes. “Sorry about that.” He says to her in a soft tone while He lets go of her. She looks around scared and steps closer to the Edge of the roof. “Hey,watch your step.” He says trying to reach for her. “Who are you?” She pushes him away asking in a loud tone while taking a step back from him. Landon grabs his mask and starts to remove it but then he hears something and doesn’t take the mask off. “What is that?” He asks himself while turning his head towards the direction of the Brooklyn bridge. “Who are you talking to?” She yells at him. He continues to tune her out. “Hey, Asshat. Who are you talking to?” she takes a step closer to him. “Sorry Lizzie, I have to take you back home.” Landon says quickly, picking her up into his arms. “Hey! Watch those hands spider boy.” She says while holding onto him for dear life trying not to look down. 

The captain gets a call. “Captain, there's a big green lizard on the bridge that's taking out everything.” The officer says yelling in panic. “A what?!” The phone goes dead. He turns on the TV at the station, and He cannot believe what he is seeing. Fires and destruction. He runs out of the station and gets in his car. He dials a number. “What the hell did you do?!” He says to someone on the other end of the phone. “What I had to.” The man says in a relaxed tone. “Our partnership is over.” Klaus says while slamming his hand against the dashboard. 

The man begins to laugh. “Take the night and think about what you just said. I can promise you that you are making a big mistake. “Hundreds of people shouldn’t have to die for your experiment. I don't want to be associated with any of this. “Too late. So think about what else you are planning on saying. Remember you have a family to take care of.” The man hangs up the phone. 

Klaus puts his head into the steering wheel and grips the wheel hard with both hands not knowing what to do. 

“So how is our investment doing?” The man asks one of his bodyguards after blowing smoke from his cigar. “Great sir. He’s doing exactly what we thought he would.” the guard says with a smile. “Good. Make sure Penelope isn’t anywhere near that mess.” He says while looking at a picture of his daughter. “Right away sir.” The man races out the door. 

Landon arrives on the bridge and sees just how bad things are. “Oh my gosh. What have you done.” He swings down to the ground. He notices there’s a few school buses on the bridge with kids on them terrified. He runs to them. “Hey, don't worry it’s gonna be okay.” Landon says to the kids. “Please save us.” they say. “Look out, Spider Man!” They all point to behind him. 

Landon gets hit by the monster. He begins to bleed. “Ouch, that's definitely gonna scar.” He sees the mark. He quickly stands up and races back to the buses to get them to safety. He pulls the bus up from hanging off the bridge. “Okay, hurry, this is very heavy.” he tries to make the kids smile so they won't think about them being over a large body of water. They all get out of the buses safely. “Okay, now get them home to their parents now!” Landon yells at the bus drivers. “Whatever you say Spider-Man. You think you have a chance against that thing?” The man asks him. “I guess i’m about to find out.” Landon walks away from them to try and get the Lizard monster to re-focus on him. 

“Wow you are huge.” Landon starts to really doubt himself against this thing. “And you are small.” the Monster responds. “So you do speak. Interesting. So what do you say we take this fight away from the town?” Landon stands there. The monster jumps at him. “Guess not then.” Landon throws a punch but it doesn’t hurt it. The monster throws him against a car and he continues to punch him. Landon is having a hard time breathing. He gets away from the monster for a bit. “Man, I gotta get out of this. Why don't i hear anything anymore?” Landon thinks to himself while he’s hiding behind a bus. He stands up and looks around and doesn’t see anything. “Where did it go?” Landon is shocked that he doesn’t see the monster anywhere. 

He swings away and goes to the one person that he can talk to about this.


	26. Chapter 26

Landon went to the one person that he could let all the way in. He sits outside her window and hits his head against the window. She nods her head for him to come in. “You know you should really try using the front door. They both begin to laugh. “My dad might actually like you then.” Hope smiles as she finishes type something. “Yeah, maybe.” Landon laughs as he comes through the window bleeding and in pain. “Landon. Landon. What happened?!” She quickly gets up from her bed and catches Landon before he falls. “You should see the other guy.” He laughs while leaning his head into her chest. 

“I've got you. Sit down in the seat.” She takes his bag off for him and she leaves her bedroom to go get some things. They are sitting on Hope’s little couch. She grabs a washcloth and puts it to his chest. “Ouch.” Landon cries out. “Okay, you big baby.” Hope gives him a cute smile. But then she looks down at all the scars on his body and a tear streams down her face. “Hey. i’m okay, Hope.” He puts his hand under her chin to lift her head so that her eyes meet his. “I’m gonna be okay.” He kisses her lips. “But for how long Landon? Your body isn’t made of metal.” Hope looks at her with tears flowing. “I know what this is. Everyday for as long as I can remember my father has left every morning and he’s put a badge on his chest and strapped a gun to his hip. And everyday for as long as i can remember i haven’t known if he was going to make it home.” Landon puts his hand on her cheek and holds her face. “I will always come home. I will always come back. I promise.” He puts his head against hers and they just breathe together. 

“Let's get out of here.” he stands up and takes her hand to try to get her to stand. “No.” She pulls him back. “Yes.” he bends down on one knee to try to convince her. “No. my Dad will see me leave.” She cries out. “Your Dad’s not gonna see you leave.” As he gives her a mysterious smile and wink. Hope takes Landon’s hand as they climb out of her window. “Hold on tight, beautiful.” He looks at her to make sure she is okay. “Don't you worry, i will.” She lets out a laugh trying to hide the fact that she is scared of heights. “And we’re off.” He says and they take off just flying around for an hour and then he takes her home before she gets in trouble. 

The next school day. Landon arrived at school late. He was looking for Lizzie and Penelope but couldn’t find them. Landon headed to the first period and he was walking in late. “Mr Kirby, late again.” Mrs Salvatore said stopping class. “Sorry, I woke up late.” Landon hands her a slip. “Okay, take a seat. 

Landon goes straight to Lizzie after class. “Will you please finally talk to me?” Landon grabs her hand. “Liz, please.” He turns her so she is facing him. They are standing straight up looking at each other in the hallway while people are passing by them. “Lizzie, you coming?” Mg comes out of nowhere asking her. “No, she isn't. We are talking about something important.” Landon waves off Mg in a rude way. “No, wait.” Lizzie calls out to Mg. “We are done talking.” Lizzie just looks at Landon with no care in her eyes. “Really?” Landon is shocked and mad that Lizzie just walked away from him. This is his best friend, and he was losing her. It scared him but he didn’t know how to make it up to her. 

“Hey you.” The beautiful Auburn haired girl said to the Tall curly haired boy. She takes his hand. “You okay?” She looks up at him noticing his mind is somewhere else. “I’m sorry. It’s just Lizzie. She still won't talk to me.” As Landon lowers his head feeling so hurt. “I can try and talk to her if you want.” Hope raises her hand to his cheek. “No. i don't want you to get mixed into this.” Landon kisses her on the nose gently. “We are going shopping today anyway, Landon. So i’ll just bring it up.” Hope smiles at him and takes his hand as they walk to the next class. 

End of the school day. “I have some things to do. But i’ll see you later.” Landon gives Hope a quick kiss then speeds out. “Okay.” Hope just watches Landon walk out the school door. 

“Sir, is the plan still on for today?” The Guard asks his boss. “Yes. Today we will shut down the city. And Spiderman. “Get Klaus on the phone, let him know the details.” William Park Says. “Of course.” The man leaves the office. 

“Okay, New York what do you have in store for me today?” Landon says out loud standing on top of a building watching people shop and enjoy themselves. 

“Sir why are we heading to time square?” One of his fellow officers asks him. “I Have a hunch that our fellow neighborhood Spider-Man will show up. Get back up ready. Make sure we have snipers on every rooftop.” klaus says driving around the city scoping out everything. 

Landon has his phone out in his hand with his finger over the call button on Lizzie’s name. He presses call. It rings two times before he gets sent to voicemail. His head drops and he lets out a little sigh. “Hey, Liz. i’m just calling because… I'm calling because you are my best friend, and I need you now more than ever. I am sorry for what I did. But if you give me the chance gosh Lizzie i promise i will make it up to you. I cannot do this without you by my side. That’s what i wanted to say. Well some, the rest should be said face to face.” Landon hangs up and lets out a big breath. 

All of a sudden Landon begins to hear people yelling. He looks around and sees people running for their lives. “Oh, no. All of these people are around. Welp, time to go to work.” Landon uses his web to swing around a building to see what is going on. But he is met with a light that is so bright it takes out his vision completely and he is met with a helicopter that has a sniper pointed at him and gets shot with a tranquilizer shot and falls down to the ground. He is surrounded by cops and snipers. Klaus gets lowered down to the ground. The cops handcuff Spider-Man. All of his senses are out of sorts. Klaus begins to walk up towards him. He kneels down, looks at him and places his hand on the back of Spider-Man’s head and rips off his mask. Klaus instantly backs away and is breathless. His face goes blank. “Landon…” Klaus says in a panic. “It's here. Right now. Somewhere. You need to let me go, Captain. Let me save this city.” Landon yells out with blood dripping from his body. “Think about Hope. think about how much it would hurt to lose her. Because a lot of people will lose people if you don't let me go.” Landon breaks the handcuffs and lowers his hand down towards the ground to grab his mask. Klaus and Landon look at each other. Landon runs and jumps onto a car and leaps into the air and goes to find the monster. 

“Sir he let me go.” The man tells William. “What the hell do you mean he let me go?” Willam yells and throws his glass against the wall. “Let our friend know that he needs to take care of them both.” The guard smiles. “Already taken care of.” 

Landon and the lizard face off again. “So who are you, it's a little hard to tell with the skin.” Landon stands on top of a car. Trying to ask as many questions to distract the monster. 

“Freeze.” Klaus comes out of nowhere with his gun pointed at the lizard. “Captain, get out of here!” Landon screams at him. “Sorry kid, i can't.” Klaus thinks about his family and what they would want him to do. “Please get out of here.” Landon tries to plead with him one more time. “What kinda person would I be if I left you here alone?” Klaus has his gun pointed at the Lizard and gives Landon a look. “You’d be a smart person.” Landon hops off the car. And walks towards Klaus. “Do you have any idea who the person is under all of that?” Landon takes off his mask after asking the question. “I’ve got an idea.” Klaus pulls out his phone because he is getting a call. “I hope it was worth it.” Klaus hears from William. “It was.” Klaus hangs up the phone. “You got any idea’s kid?” Klaus looks over to Landon. Landon has a very serious look on his face. “Nope.” Landon gets ready to go at it again. “Great.” Klaus reloads his gun. The monster leaps at the captain. Landon leaps at the monster


	27. The Promise

As Landon leaps at the monster to save Klaus. Klaus begins to fire off shots in order to help Landon. Landon begins to get the upper hand and uses his web to tie up his green foe. “So who’s behind all of this? How did this thing become a thing?” Landon starts to fire off questions at Klaus while they have the monster captured. “it’s your friend's father. He’s the one behind all of this.” Klaus says looking directly at Landon. “which friend?” Landon asks while he takes a step back closing his eyes scared of the answer that he may receive. “Penelope Park.” Klaus says in a low tone. “Landon lowers his head and begins to think about everything and it all clicks for him. “it’s beginning to make so much sense. “But that’s not all, I’m also to blame for a lot of this.” Klaus says in a mild manner. Landon’s eyebrows raise. 

“What do you have to do with this?” Landon stares at him. “Your father.” Klaus swallows hard. “I covered up some information regarding the case.” Klaus begins to look down at the ground to avoid facing Landon’s stare. “What information?” Landon’s face begins to turn red. “I covered up who killed him. But no no. It was Penelope’s father, William. He ordered the hit.” Klaus drops the bomb. “Landon's mouth drops and he begins to fall back against a car hurting from the words he just witnessed come out of Klaus' mouth. 

Landon’s eyes begin to water. “All this time. He smiled in my face for months he helped me and my mother with bills. Turns out he was the cause for all of this.” Landon clenches his fist tightly. “How could you do that. How could you cover up the facts. How many times have you done this on cases?” Landon asks shouting at him. “Too many.” Klaus hangs his head low in shame. Landon walks towards him slowly. “We can’t change what we’ve done in the past. All we can do is move forward and do better. And here’s your chance to do better.” Landon puts his hand on the captains shoulder. “What do you say we take this thing down hmm.” Landon says while turning towards the monster. Landon and the monster fright for a few minutes before the green big lizard hit Landon in the chest so hard it knocks all the wind out of his body. “I can’t… I can’t breathe.” Landon says with a high pitched voice. Klaus begins to shoot at the monster to turn its attention to him. 

“So captain. You are the one he wanted me to take care of. The monster is face to face with Klaus. Klaus doesn’t back down. He stands up tall un-afraid of what could happen. Landon begins to crawl towards them and still has little air to breathe. “I hope they remember you.” The Monster says just before he sticks his hand through Klaus’s body like it was nothing leaving a big open wound with blood flowing out. “Noooooo! Landon yells out and lunges towards the beast he hits him hard. The monster laughs and leaves them. “Captain!” Landon yells out and bends down to Klaus’s side. “What happened?” Klaus takes a breath. ``he’s gone. I’m guessing we have to wait till next time to take him down.” Landon laughs in a hopeful way. “you need to stay with me. Helps on the way.” Landon lightly taps Klaus’s face. “you need to be gone when they get here.” He looks at Landon as he begins to take some deep breaths. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Landon stays exactly where he is. “I was wrong about you, Landon. This city needs you. Here you’re gonna need this.” Klaus hands Landon his mask. “You’re gonna make enemies. People will get hurt. Sometimes people closest to you. So I want you to promise me something, okay?” Klaus starts to breathe heavy. Landon begins to shed tears. “Leave Hope…. out of it. Promise me that. You promise me.” Klaus’s eyes shut. “Oh.” Landon starts to cry. “Ahhhhh” Landon lets out a very loud Battle cry while holding onto Klaus. Landon stands up and looks out at all the over surrounding the Brooklyn bridge. 

One week later. 

The doorbell rings at Landon’s house. He opens the door. “Where have you been?” Hope asks with tears streaming down her eyes. “Why didn’t you show up. There was a funeral. They shot off rockets, had speeches, and flowers. Everyone showed up. Everyone was there but you.” Hope continues to cry. And tries to hug Landon. He immediately backs away. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this.” Landon begins to shake his head. “What are you saying?” Hope Asks tilting her head down at him and takes a deep breath. “I can’t 

see you anymore. I can’t.” Landon with a lot of passion while tears are running down his face trying to keep his promise even though he never agreed to it. But he knows he needs to do it. Hope quickly turns away from him and walks down the steps to get into the limo. She stops as the diver opens the door. She turns back to him. “He made you promise didn’t he, To stay away from me?” Hope just looks at him. But he doesn’t respond back. She gets in the car and drives away.


	28. Chapter 28

Landon watches as Hope drives away. His fist curled up in a ball as red as the suit he wears. A tear drops from his eye. He turns around and faces his front door gripping the knob unable to bring himself to walk in for some reason. After holding onto the knob for a few minutes he walks in and is greeted by his mother. 

“Was that Hope at the door?” Seylah says while walking up to the window. “Yeah, she was here for a second.” Landon says in a low voice as his eyes just drop to the ground. “She couldn’t stay for lunch?” Seylah says while pouring a cup of orange juice. “No, she couldn’t. And I’m probably the last person she’d want to eat with right now.” Landon says while grabbing a plate from his mother. 

“Why is that?” Seylah sits down and takes a sip of her orange juice. “We broke up.” Landon says in a loud manner. “You what?!” Seylah yells out while putting her cup down. “We broke up. I thought it would be best to give her space right now.” Landon tilts his head down not looking eye to eye at his mom. “The last thing I’m sure she wants is space from her boyfriend. You need to call her or go talk to her and be there for her, Landon! Seylah points at Landon’s phone insisting he picks it up. 

“I can’t mom.” Landon doesn’t pick up his phone. And just continues to eat. “What’s wrong Landon, why can’t you call her or go to her place?” Seylah places her hand on his. “I’m just no good for her.” Landon looks away from Seylah and wipes his eyes very quickly trying not to be vulnerable in front of his mother. “Oh, Landon. You are too good enough for her. Which is why she was here. She loves you so much. She just lost her father and instead of worrying about herself she came here to see where you were. “Some things you just wouldn’t understand, Mom.” Landon kisses his mom's cheek and heads out the door to go somewhere.

Landon grabbed his suit and headed to the city. “Good afternoon New York City. What do you have in store for me today? Hopefully something better than the last few days.” Landon says as he stands on the tall building while looking directly down at everyone and then he gets a call. 

“Hi.” Landon takes a breath. Surprised that he’s getting this call. “We’re going shopping.” Lizzie says in a serious voice. “Oh, so you're not mad at me anymore?” Landon smiles. “Well after I heard that voicemail how could I be?” Lizzie says while smiling. “It was a pretty good voicemail right?” Landon laughs. “It was okay. Nothing too special.” Lizzie looks out her window. “Okay whatever you say loser. I’ll swing by your place in a little. Just finishing up some things.” Landon says while walking around on top of a building. “Finishing up what things?” Lizzie says very curiously. “Just something Lizzie gosh.” Landon says in a funny way. “Okay whatever Ewok boy.” Lizzie hangs up. “Oh that’s cold.” Landon laughs and smiles harder than he has in a long time. He’s missed his best friend. He sends her a quick text. “I’ve missed you. So glad we are a duo again.” Landon sends Lizzie with a heart emoji. As he puts his phone back in his pocket and finishes up overlooking the city.

Landon arrives at Lizzie’s. He rings the doorbell only to be greeted by a long and warm hug from Lizzie. “I’ve missed you too.” They hold onto each other for a few minutes. “Hey where’s Penelope and Josie Been?” Landon asks her when he doesn’t see Josie’s car in the driveway. “Well Jo said her, Penelope and two others were going to get some food. So I’m not sure where they are at. “Oh.” I feel like us three haven’t hung out in so long.” Landon gets a little sad look on his face. “I know. We’ve got to change that!” Lizzie says loudly. 

“My dad is getting my car fixed so we have to take the subway.” Lizzie grabs her jacket. “Oh no, Liz you know i hate the subway.” Landon puts his hand on his forehead. I do too, but it's our only way of getting there right now..” Lizzie pleads with him. “Subways are just so sketchy. I feel like nothing good happens on them.” Landon says while she is locking the door. Plus you know how much I hate small spaces. Landon and Lizzie begin to walk. 

Lizzie and Landon are on the subway now. It’s full of people. “Wow it’s so crowded. Is it always this crowded here?” Landon turns to Lizzie asking her. “Always,” Lizzie says and looks back down at her at her phone. 

The subway lights flicker in and out as they hit some kind of bump. Lizzie jumps and gets scared as she grabs Landon’s arm. “Relax you little baby.” Landon laughs at his best friend. “Shut up.” Lizzie hits him in the stomach. “Ouch.” Landon groans. “It’s what you deserved.” Lizzie winks at him. 

The subway goes over another bump and this one is more serious. The lights go completely out. The hair on Landon’s arm begins to stand up. Right away he knows that something is going on. 

The subway begins to take off at a very fast speed. “I can’t stop it. The brakes have been cut.” The driver says in a panic. “Oh my god this is it. This is the end.” Lizzie begins to Shake. Landon takes her hand to calm her down. 

The lights come back on and there’s a message on the windows. And the train stops. “Spider-Man where are you?” A voice comes onto the speaker. And on all the news stations. As everyone gets a warning notification on their phones. Hello ladies and gentlemen. I’m looking for spider man. I know he’s around this city somewhere. So I’ll make you all a deal. Right now there are a few little explosives planted on the subways and around the city. So if your hero doesn’t show his face I’ll be forced to use them But if he shows his face and faces me I won’t use them. I’ll let you all go free.” The man says while laughing. “So what’s it gonna be Spidey? Are you gonna let all these people die?” The man laughs again. Landon stands up and curls his fist into a ball. “Lizzie grabs his hand. Are you okay?” No.” He looks at her with his big green eyes and bends down to her. “I’m sorry Lizzie, I should have told you sooner.” Landon stands up and walks to the end of the subway bushing past everyone. “Landon!” Lizzie yells out while watching him walk away wondering where he was going. 

“Lizzie!” Lizzie hears from the crowd of people. Josie, Hope, Penelope all come out of nowhere brushing past people to get to Lizzie. “What are you doing here?” Penelope asks her with a worried look. “I’m here with Landon. We were going shopping in the city.” Lizzie states. Hope’s face and body language completely changes. Hope tries to look past the group of people to see where Landon is without saying much. “Okay, well where is he?” Penelope asks while grabbing Lizzie’s arms. as they are both very worried for their best friend. “I don’t know. He just said I should have told you sooner and said sorry. Then he started to walk down to the other end of the train.” Lizzie points to the end. Then the train loses complete power and starts to go on it’s own.


	29. Chapter 29

The train begins to roll very fast with no stop in sight. “Guys, we are moving and there’s no driver.” Penelope says in a panic. Hope/Lizzie/Josie and Penelope all look at each other then towards the front. “One of us needs to drive this thing.” Hope says. “What, are you crazy?” Lizzie looks at her like she’s lost her mind. “Would you like to die today Lizzie?” Hope says in a snarky way. “Okay whatever. Who’s gonna steer this ship?” Lizzie crosses her arms. 

“I will. I’m the best driver out of all of us so it should be me.” Josie blerts out and raises her hand. “You what?” Penelope grabs her hand and pulls her off away from the group. “You are not driving this thing.” Penelope tells Josie. “Yes I am.” Josie tries to go to the front of the subway. Penelope pulls her in close to her. “You can’t.” Penelope says in an aggressive way and looks down as she holds onto Josie. “And why not?” Josie looks deep into her eyes awaiting an answer. “Because umm.” Penelope stutters over her words finding it hard to get out what she wants to say. “Because I..” The lights go out on the train and there’s a huge boom on top that they hear. 

“Okay, time to stop this thing.” Landon says to himself while walking towards the head of the train. He flips down onto the bar in front of the train. 

As Landon lands onto the front he quickly notices the girl in the driver's seat and is struck with a shock to his heart and face, He just stands there and eyes her. “What are you doing here?” Landon walks around to get into the subway. “I was going to get lunch with everyone.” Hope says while trying not to focus on Landon in his suit. “Wait who’s all on here?” Landon’s tone quickly changes. “Josie and Penelope.” Hope points to them. Landon starts to think to himself on how to save everyone. The train hits a halt. Landon and Hope hear something land on the roof. 

Landon and Hope know exactly what is out there. Landon turns and begins to walk towards the door to jump out onto the roof and face what’s out there. as the door opens Landon gets pulled back by the hand of Hope. He turns to look at her, he can tell she is scared for him. There are no words said between them, just a longing look of reassurance from Landon. Which is everything that Hope needed in the moment. He puts his hand to her face for a second as if he was going to kiss her but he holds himself back. He takes a step back and He leaps out and onto the roof.


	30. IF I FALL WILL YOU CATCH ME

“So we meet again, Spider-Man.” The beast stares at him. Landon takes a step forward at him slowly. “Who are you under all of that?” Landon asks. “Someone you know very well.” 

“Well, what do you want?” Landon asks. The Beast grins. “To watch you suffer. For you to lose everyone and everything you love. “That is what I want Spider-Man. And today I’m gonna get it. As there’s a very loud noise that comes from the train. The brakes snap and the Train begins to move at a very fast speed. Landon stumbles trying to regain his balance. “Don’t do this.” Landon tries to plead with the beast. “It is already done.” Landon jumps at the beast and throws a punch but is easily blocked. They begin to exchange blows to the body as the train is still speeding up. Landon is trying to distract the beast so that he can stop the train. 

“Oh my gosh, what was that?” Hope asks Lizzie. Everyone on the train feels it begin to speed up. “Okay we can’t panic. Find Josie and Penelope and tell them to try and calm everyone down.” Hope says to Lizzie. “I should probably stay up here with you.” Lizzie looks at Hope. “I’ll be fine. Everyone else needs you more.” 

Landon and the beast continue to fight. The beast grabs Landon’s head and is able to throw him on the side of the train. There are some sparks that catch his mask which begin to burn him. He quickly takes it off, it goes overboard he thinks of a way out of this situation. He uses his web to shoot the beast in his eye. “Owwww.” The beast yells out. The beast jumps off the train and runs away. Landon turns over onto his back while on top of the train trying to get some energy back and quickly realizes that he needs to stop the train because it’s still going fast. And they are headed overboard into the ocean if he can’t stop it. 

Landon jumps down onto the front of the train without his mask. Hope’s face turns red and she is in shock. “Landon, your mask!” Hope yells at him. “Lost it fighting that thing.” Landon looks at her. “Is there an emergency break on this thing?” Hope and Landon turn to the driver and ask. “There was.” The man says. “What do you mean was?” Hope turns to him. “The breaks and everything is destroyed. It won’t work.” The man says with a defeated tone. “You got any ideas Spider-Man?” Another person emerges and asks. “I’ve got a few.” Landon says while looking out the front trying to think. Landon jumps down on the track trying to stop the train with his feet but quickly realizes it’s too much on his feet. He jumps back up grabbing his knee in pain. Hope bends down next to him. “Don’t hurt yourself Landon Kirby I need you in one piece.” She says while putting her hands through his curly hair. He gives her a little smirk. “Don’t worry gorgeous, I’ll be fine.” He stands up while falling over a little and limping. 

Landon steps out further onto the ledge. He puts his hands out towards the buildings and shoots web onto the buildings. He grips the web as tight as he can to try and use all his strength to stop the train. He began to yell out in pain. His suit began to rip; all of his force was destroying the buildings. 

The train begins to slow down as they hit the end of the road before going into the ocean. He stopped it. Everyone is safe. 

Landon let’s go of the web, his arms drop down to his side. His body gives out. He passes out and almost falls into the water but Hope puts her hand onto his chest to hold him up. Then another hand goes onto his chest. A few people bring him into the train. Everyone puts their hands up over their heads to carry him. They lay him down on the floor. Everyone is looking at him. Hope is so scared right now just bends down to him and puts her head onto his chest to see if she can hear a heartbeat. She’s breathless just praying that he wakes up. 

“What happened. Excuse me, Sorry.” Lizzie says while pushing past people. She quickly looks down at the floor to see what everyone is looking at. She sees Landon in his spider man suit. She is in awe. “Hope.” Lizzie quickly turns her eyes to look at her. Hope has tears in her eyes. He’s not waking up. Hope drops her head and lets out a loud cry.


	31. Chapter 31

Landon’s body continues to just lay there. No movement, nothing. “Hope, he’s Spider-Man?” Lizzie looks at her as a tear rolls down her cheek. “He should be the one to tell you.” Hope says as she holds his hand. Lizzie walks closer to her. “Well clearly he can’t tell me now, because he’s dead, Hope!” Lizzie yells at her. 

Penelope and Josie get to where Hope and Lizzie are. They are so shocked as well when they see Landon there on the floor. 

“What happened!” Penelope and Josie both yell out looking at Hope and Lizzie. Penelope bends down to Landon’s body as she begins to cry. “Why is he wearing Spider-man’s suit?” Penelope asks while shredding tears. She looks at them both. But no answer. “Tell me, Lizzie!” Penelope focuses her body towards her. “We are best friends Lizzie, tell me what happened.” 

“He’s Him.” Lizzie grabs Penelope’s hand. So he’s really Spider” Penelope gets caught off. 

“So he’s Spider-Man…he’s just a kid, no older than my grandson.” The older man says. While everyone on the train is looking at him. “He saved us.” A woman says. “He saved all of us” Lizzie stands up while crying. 

As Hope continues to hold Landon’s hand she feels a tight squeeze. Landon begins to open his eyes slowly. “Hey, you. You scared me.” Hope lets out a big sigh of relief. “Did I now?” Landon continues to lay there while flashing a quick little smirk at her. “You did.” Hope flashes a smile after wiping away a tear. “Sorry. But I’m okay.” Landon smiles, But then touches his face super fast and realizes his mask is gone. He begins to panic and sits up immediately. 

“It’s okay.” an older man puts his hand on Landon’s shoulder while saying. People begin to make way for a kid on the train. “I found something.” The kid says and hands him his mask. Landon reaches out and takes the mask. “Thank you.” Landon nods at the kid. And then puts his mask on. “I won’t tell nobody.” The kid tells him. Landon stands on his feet with Hope’s help. “None of us will.” An older woman shouts out. 

“Hey.” Landon turns to Lizzie and Penelope. Lizzie walks away in rage brushing pass Landon. Landon hangs his head in shame knowing that he should have told her his secret. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Penelope asks him straight up. “I wanted to keep you both safe.” Landon says. “But you told Hope, so do you not care about her being safe?” Penelope steps forward to him and points to Hope. Hope is caught off guard and looks at Landon wanting to hear his response. “I told her because I was in love with her. And I thought it was the right thing to do at the time.” Landon says in a very loud manner. 

“Was?” Hope quickly responds. “That’s not what I meant.” Landon pauses for a minute. “Well, what did you mean?” Hope crosses her arms and speaks up. “This is not the time, Hope.” Landon says to her while stepping close to her. “Whatever.” Hope goes to the front of the train. 

“You should have told Her, Landon. It’s okay that you didn’t tell me. But Lizzie? She deserved to know.” Penelope says, defending why Lizzie is angry. “I know. But it was never the right time. And I couldn’t put her in harm's way. The reason I wear this mask is to protect everyone that I care about. So I wasn’t just gonna tell her just to say it.” Landon says defending himself. “Well you may have just lost your best friend.” Penelope walks away from him. 

Landon stands still for a moment thinking about everything. “It’s okay, Kid. I’m sure they will understand at some point.” An old gentlemen says to him. “I hope so.” Landon responds. 

“We need to get off this train.” Landon yells out to everyone. They all line up and He swings everyone off the train to safety two by two. 

Just one person left for Landon to take off the train. “I’d rather stay on here then hold onto you or anything.” Lizzie sits down on one of the seats not taking Landon’s hand. “Please Liz, I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you.” Landon sits down next to her. “But you could tell Hope?” She looks at him. 

“It’s complicated.” Landon takes off his mask and flips his hair back with his hands. “I love you, Lizzie. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Landon apologizes. “Were you ever gonna tell me the truth?” Lizzie begins to tear up. “I don’t know.” Landon says softly. “Right.” Lizzie wipes the tear away.

“Can you take me over?” Lizzie asks. “Of course.” Landon stands up and puts his mask back on. Lizzie avoids all eye contact. 

Landon swings over to the building and uses his web to let Lizzie all the way down to the ground. They stare at each other for a few seconds and then Lizzie walks away. Landon stayed on top of the building overlooking the city, Thinking. 

Landon sat on top of the building for a few hours and then all of a sudden his phone began to beep. 

“Hello.” Landon Answers with his normal tone. “So you really thought I’d let you off the hook that easy?” A mysterious voice says on the other end. “Who is this?” Landon asks with a serious and straight face. “I told you that I’m gonna take everyone that you care about away from you. And tonight oh this is just the first one I’m gonna take from you Spidey.” A laugh begins. “You aren’t gonna take anyone from me.” Landon tells him. “Oh yeah? Hmm. Why don’t you call your little girlfriend, Hope is her name right?” The man on the phone giggles. Landon's face immediately changes. He hands up the phone so quickly and search's Hope’s name. 

The phone rings twice. “Hope?” Landon says waiting for an answer. “Sorry, She can’t come to the phone right now.” A Laugh on the other end shakes Landon up to his core. 

“No.” Landon responds. “I told you Spider-Man, or should I say Landon Kirby. I told you that you will lose someone tonight. And my guess is that this loss will destroy you.” The man laughs very loudly. 

“I’ll trade you. Me for her.” Landon demands. “I don’t want you. I want to watch you suffer. And tonight, I will.” The man says. “But let’s keep it interesting. I’ll give you a chance to save your girlfriend.” The man tells him. “I’m a fair player, so instead of just taking one person away from you I took two of them. Lizzie is her name. She talks a lot.” The man just laughs.

“So if you want a chance to save them go to the clock tower at midnight tonight. Chow Spidey.” The phone line goes dead. 

Landon drops his phone out of his hand without thinking twice, clenches his fist into a ball, releases and jumps off the rooftop to go somewhere.


End file.
